Her Guardian
by Kara Godeleus
Summary: What if Annabeth had a guardian, an unknown goddess, watching over her and protecting her. Join Kara Godeleus as she and Annabeth try to survive Annabeth's early years. First fanfic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Kara Godeleus and I'm a demigoddess. You wouldn't know that if you saw on a good day. On a bad day no one, sane, would want to see me, because they usually end up scorched or clawed pretty bad.

I live in Camp Half-Blood usually, but I sometime go visit Olympus. I'm different from most demigods because I have been alive since the Trojan War.

That is probably why I'm not well known in the Greek world, because everyone one was praying to Ares, Athena, or whoever their patron is.

 _"Please don't let me die, please let me see my family again, or please help me not to pee myself when Achilles charges at me in battle, or something like that."_

They really didn't notice a new child of the gods come into the world, and when they did Rome was almost done destroying the Greek empire. Rome did take notice of me, though, I was said to carried Bellona's war helmet and weapons when she went off to war, in their history, but nothing big to write about.

I did many things for the gods, I solved their fight, I got objects they needed, I slayed enemies of their children, and I also watched over their kids as well.

That is what got me know in the immortal world, and the ability to watch the most powerful demigods.

It was kind of a surprise that I was given another child to watch after what happened to John F. Kennedy, powerful son of Notus. But he wasn't considered a big deal because of his father being a minor wind god. It was my first failure, even if it was a minor god child, I wasn't asked to watch any children for awhile.

I went into a downward spiral after his death, not much of me was seen for the first ten years. I became short-tempered, easy to anger, and more willing to kill someone.

It was probably good that Athena gave me Annabeth to watch over. Annabeth helped me heal so much, and she definitely needed me to protect her when she was younger.

Well, that is enough about my past, let us get to the events leading up to Annabeth and my life together.

-This is a line break-

The summer solstice meeting had just concluded, and I really wanted to get out of there quickly.

I was so close to my goal until, "Kara, can I please speak to you for a moment," I turned around to see the speaker, Athena's hard steel eyes meet my lavender eyes.

I bowed to her and replied to her," Of course Lady Athena," she lead me to a private alcove.

"As you know I have been seeing a mortal by the name of Fredrick Chase, she said slowly sitting down on the ground.

I shook my head no, I had been out of the affairs of the gods for quite some time.

She sighed at me before continuing," Well in a month or two I should be welcoming another Athenian into the world."

I looked at her head, it did seem to be a bit bigger than normal and the gods did not argue as much as they usually did in this meeting.

"So why are you telling me this Athena," I asked as she signed, for a second time, at me again.

"You are really giving me a headache, Kara, I want you to watch the child, it feels differently than most of them do," she said rubbing her temples.

"I will watch her if you truly want me to," I said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you so much, Kara, but you will have to stay on Olympus until I have it," Athena whispered into my ear.

I groaned, I hated staying on Olympus for more than a week. I could never find a place to sleep for more than a day or two, I didn't have a temple because I wasn't a god yet.

Athena laughed at me. Wait she laughed, she stopped and cover her mouth with her hands, her eyes widened in fear," What is child doing to me," she said shaking her head.

I walked away from Athena, wondering if I could find a place to stay for however long I was stuck on Olympus. Maybe Hestia would let me sleep in her hearth, or Artemis in her temple, it is not she ever used it with her hunting with her hunters and the moon.

It turned that I didn't need to find one for so long because the child was born two weeks later.

"Athena, what is it," I said handing Apollo some gauze to wrap Athena's head.

"It's a girl," Athena said as Apollo wiped some golden ichor off the baby.

"Are you going to name her, or is Fredrick going to do that," I said as Apollo wrapped the girl up in blankets and handed her to me.

"I am going to leave it up to Fredrick, but could you recommend the name Anna to him," she said as Apollo summoned a golden basket.

I handed her the child," I wish you luck, Kara and hope you do better this time," that struck a nerve, but nevertheless," and I wish you luck little one," Athena kissed her forehead before handing her back to me.

The baby let out a cry of delight as Athena passed her back to me. I put her in the basket, and finally got a good look at the baby. She already had a tuft of blonde hair on the top of her head, light gray eyes looked back at me, almost like they were studying me.

"Zephyrus is waiting for you, Kara," Apollo said opening the door for me and the baby.

I walked out of Athena's temple and was met with Zephyrus leaning against the front wall. I cleared my throat, as I walked over to him, and he turned to glare at me. The wind gods hated had a thing against me after Kennedy's death.

"I guess you come with the big bad goddess, don't you little one," Zephyrus said in the most annoying baby voice I have ever heard.

"Let us get this over with I'm heading to Virginia, right," I growled at him, my teeth sharpening with each word I said.

He just snapped his fingers and a windstorm swept the baby and I up into its grasps. I spun around like leaves being blown around by a leaf blower.

I finally managed to right myself in the vortex, and yelled at nothing in general," You better not drop us, or I will wring your neck when I see you," the storm darken and howled more in reponse.

"I hoped that means you'll think about it," I yelled before I was hit in the head by a rock and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Annabeth or any characters from the Percy Jackson series. I only own Kara, Fisher, and this plot.**

I woke getting kicked by a farmer, I fell into his cornfield, "What are you doing on my property, you flea-bitten dog," he yelled, kicking me harder with each word he said, he was strong.

I coughed and sat up, throwing the farmer off balance, looking around for the baby. I looked for a few minutes, and finally noticed the basket hanging from a tree branch, a few feet away from me.

I tried to get up but, fell back to the ground. My head pounded, I put my hand on the area that hurt the most, and it came back orange. My blood was a mixture of mortal's blood and godly ichor so my blood was a sparkly orange, I tried not to bleed in public much.

I heard the farmer gasp and say, "I'm sorry milady Kara, I did not recognize you," he removed his hat off his white haired head and pulled out a baggie of ambrosia.

He kneeled next to me and handed me the baggie, then went to wrapping my head with a strip of his shirt. He was an old looking man, but well built and he smelled like a demigod, his kind were rare.

I opened the baggie and pulled out a little piece, I didn't need a lot to heal. Demigods already healed quicker than mortals, but I healed tenfold compared to demigods. I chewed on the flavorless piece of food, I didn't have a favorite food for it to recreate for me.

"Milady Kara, please do not incinerate me, I'm just a humble son of Demeter, tending my mother's domain and had never seen you in person," he said bowing at my feet.

"Please just help me to my feet, son of Demeter, I'm not like some gods actually I'm not even a god," I said as I was quickly pulled to my feet by the farmer.

"My name is Fisher," he said and then notice a smile appear on my face," my father like irony very much."

The baby cried out from her basket and I sighed remembering my job. Fisher and I walked over to her tree. I started climbing the tree, but the branch snapped and I fell to the ground.

"You have another child of the gods to watch," Fisher said watching me climb the tree next to me, "May I ask who's the child,"

"Fredrick Chase and Athena's child," I finally reached the basket and started untangling the handle from the branch.

I dropped down to the ground and heard the baby giggle. I turned to Fisher and saw him holding back a laugh.

"What is so funny, my friend," I said checking to make sure the baby was fine, I was met with a squirrel jumping out at me.

"That is, milady," he said, as the laugh finally broke free and I heard his deep, hearty laugh, it made him sound like a Viking.

I frowned at him started walking into his cornfield with the echoing sound of milady please don't burn my corn. I walked out of the field as Fisher grabbed my shoulder.

"Milady, I can assist you if you want it with the child," he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Sir Fisher, I would love your help and I'm sure the child love the extra person watching her," I said looking at the baby.

"Well to help you I should lead you to her father's house he is my neighbor," Fisher started walking down a well worn dirt path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for updating really late. I'm going to try to update this story twice a week, but I'm not going to make any promises because I'm starting ninth grade this Monday. So without further ado the disclaimer.**

 **Fisher if you could, please.**

 _ **Of course, milady. Kara Godelus does not own any Percy Jackson charaters.**_

Fisher lived up to part of his name, he told the _most_ boring stories about gardening ever. He put the baby to sleep in a matter of minutes and I was falling asleep when, after the story of experimenting to grow oranges in the winter of '96, we finally a house.

"This should be Mr. Chase's house, milady," Fisher said pointing towards it.

The house was a simple two story house. It had a green metal roof, its outside walls were white and had ivy growing on them, and it seemed to let in a lot of light from its multitude of windows. It had a fence around the perimeter, but the yard looked untamed and no one had tried to tame it in years.

"I have offered to cut Mr. Chase's yard, but he always says he will do it," Fisher said as I opened the fence gate.

There were stones leading to the door, but the grass had found holes in the rocks and had grown though. I grabbed my nature bead on my necklace and closed my eyes to concentrate. I felt the grass respond to me and the grass started to receded back into the ground. It shrunk down to the height of freshly cut grass, I heard a sharp inhale.

I turned around and looked at Fisher, he cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm sorry milady, but your powers still shock me, even today," I looked at him questionably, I had a pretty good memory of people, but he just continued," I went to camp with Kennedy, but I only went one summer."

I nodded and started walking down the path that led to the front door. It was a simple oak door, but why was I so tense. I sniffed the air, but only smelled the paint on the house and something else like fire or smoke, it smelled like a kitchen, not a monster. The only problem was I didn't hear any alarms going off inside the house.

"That's weird, I smelled fire, but I hear no alarms ringing," I handed Fisher the basket and walked around the house looking into the windows.

I was on the backside of the house, when I saw the fire. The neighbors were having a barbecue and the smoke was wafting over. I relaxed and what back to Fisher and the baby, but I was met half by a trident at my throat. I stood, paralyzed, there thinking what to do back the trident was hastily pulled away from me.

"Milady, I'm so so sorry, I though you were a monster and I was protecting the child, please don't kill me," Fisher looked terrified as he spoke in a trembling voice.

"First I'm not going to kill you for Hades' sake, I like you," he looked stunned and opened his mouth to stop but, I wasn't done, "second stop calling me milady, I'm Kara, not a goddess," he was nodding along to me now, "third and final thank you for protecting the girl," I said taking a breathe to signify I was finish with my rant to him.

"I'm sorry," he started to said but," also please stop saying sorry to me, it brings back memories I don't want," the day flashed into my mind again if I had just stopped, no I'm not going to remember it.

"Ok mi.. Kara, and you are welcome, the young thing is very cute and I would not mind to watch her when you are away," he said handing me the basket back.

We walked back to the front door in silence. I started looking around for a doorbell but came up with nothing. I raised my hand to knock but was meet with an angry face and the scent of paper.

"You know Fisher, I could call the police for trespassing on my property," the angry faced man said, he looked a lot like Hermes salt and pepper hair with brown eyes under his glasses, he also had shaved in a while.

Fisher looked at me like, _can he not see you,_ but responded by handing the basket over to him, " You have a daughter, Mr. Chase, a very special child with a powerful guardian watching her."

I don't think he heard the last part because his jaw dropped at the phrase _you have a daughter._

"What do you mean I have a daughter, are you messing with me Fisher, because I like you but I will call the police if need be," he said looking at the baby.

"You dated a woman by the name of," he stopped short, remembering I hadn't told him the parent, I mouthed _Athena_ to him, "Athena, right Mr. Chase."

Mr. Chase stood there shocked for a moment but recovered," Yes, I did, Fisher how do you know that."

Fisher held back a laugh," She a goddess, you now a demigod living under your roof."

"But Athena and I," he paused and moved closer to Fisher," never did it."

Fisher let lose a bellow of laughter, " There is a lot about the gods you need to understand," and then Fisher walked away, but not before nodding towards me.

Mr. Chase watched Fisher's retreating figure and then turned to look into the basket. He mumbled something and walked back into his house. I followed him quickly and when he turned around to make sure nothing was going to jump out and yell **PRANKED YOU** , but he was out of luck.

 **That is the end of chapter 2. Hope you like it, please review and follow.**

 **Godeleus out (::) cookie for the road.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so far I'm keeping my promise to update twice a week, counted I have only updated once so far. :)**

 **School sucks four advanced classes, pretty much five for me because I suck at Spanish. Already a ton of homework only after two days of school.**

 **So I going to kind of explain Kara's power that you know of now. Kara has a necklace that beads that symbol the elements like nature. I won't tell you her weapon yet, but don't worry you should found out soon. Most mortal, even clear-sighted, can see her, unless she show herself to them. She is also a shape shifter, the reason her teeth sharpen when she is angried.**

 **So here is chapter 3's disclaimer done by Fredrick Chase.**

 **Fredrick: Umm, I found a note on my desk that says to say this and I'm kind of scared.**

 **(Clears throat, puts glasses on, and opens note)**

 **Kara Godeleus, whoever that is, doesn't own Percy Jackson only herself, Fisher, and most of the plot.**

Fredrick's house was messy to say the least. Everything was covered in either boxes or tarps. I couldn't even see a path to move though the mess. I stood there awkwardly waiting for Fredrick to turn away from the door and show me how to navigate the mess. After he turned away from the door, realizing he was stuck with the child. He set the child down on a box and waddled into the box jungle.

I sighed at the man, he seemed scattered, boxes were everywhere, there were things written and taped onto the wall, and it seemed he had already forgot the baby. It needs a name now that we found its home, and I was pretty sure Fredrick would give her some boring name like Megan **(Sorry don't mean to offend, but in my grade alone there are ten Megans)** and a demigod's life is deadly and scary. Her name needs to represent her life, and Athena wanted to name her Anna.

"I think your name should be Annabeth," I said looking down into the basket and saw her smile at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at her which made her giggle.

I saw Fredrick's head pop out of one of the rooms, "What was that!"

"I heard a baby's laugh?"

"I don't own a child."

"Fisher that better not be you!"

"I need to order parts."

"What day is it?"

"What was I doing, oh yes looking for a fish, that laughes like a baby, that owes me parts today, yes yes that was it," he started looking under the boxes and tarps, making an even bigger mess.

I sighed, why did Athena even date him, he is so scattered. I lifted Annabeth out of the basket to what Apollo put in it for me. First thing I pulled out was a bottle and a canister of powdered milk mixed with a little neacter to help the heal faster. Next, I pulled out a box that said _Godly Crib, If it doesn't keep your demigod in it, free weapons repairs for a year_ and a silver blanket that had owls saying _who_ on it. Finally I pulled out a stuffed barn owl and large story book.

I was placing everything on boxes around me when I heard Fredrick," Ah-ha I found one, now I need to remember how to call her.

I peeked into the room, I suppose you could call the sunroom, to see Fredrick holding, triumphantly, a golden drachma in his hands. _Gods no, Athena did not teach him to IM gods_ , I thought and rushed forward to take it from. I dove and managed to smack it out of his hand, but it went through the window and into a sprinkler on a sunny day.

"I got it, O Goddess of the rainbow accepted my offering and show me the goddess Athena," Fredrick yelled out into the yard.

I got up to the sprinkler freeze into place and an image start to ripple, Athena appeared by she didn't seem to notice Fredrick and I in the window.

"Athena, can you take your child back," Fredrick said walking towards the window, he reached it a fell outside.

Athena jumped when he shouted and looked at the Iris message and instant glared at me. I waved at her a mouthed, _he can't see me_ , that made her frown even more since she couldn't push all this onto me.

She sighed," Fredrick, a demigod is raised by his or her mortal parent, not their godly parent."

"Can I send her somewhere, because I don't want her, I never asked for her," he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"There is a place she can go," Fredrick looked up in happiness," but when she is older," his face dropped again.

Fredrick was on his knees," Please can you send someone to atleast help, like some godly assist," he was begging.

Athena looked at me and smiled, evilly. She snapped her fingers and I felt my body tingle.

I dropped to the ground when," I have already sent some help just look at the windo... Ugh stopped hiding and just do your job."

I laughed and the tingling started to go away, I peeked up and saw Athena swiped though the message, while Fredrick yelled where I don't see them, while tugging at his hair.

I sighed in relief and laid on the floor, but then I heard Annabeth start crying and had to get up. As I got up I heard a voice in my head say _Payback_ , I sighed again and walked back to the front door.

 **And finished. Sorry I will try to give you a longer chapter Sunday, but no promises.**

 **Godeleus out**

 **(::) cookie for the ones who read all the way to the end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so two updates, are you proud of me. So short message up top but please read the bottom. Down there is where I will explain how I will continue the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's, only my characters and some of the plot.**

"Shhh, Annabeth, I'm here it's ok, are you hungry," I said rocking her back and forth with the wind.

I grabbed the baby formula and a bottle and started to make the bottle. I was about done with it when I heard a drawer open and metal brushing against metal. I spun around and grabbed Annabeth, but I slit my arm from something sharp. I looked around but didn't see anything and then I looked down, Annabeth was holding a steak knife.

"Why, Annabeth, why and how most Athenains take at least a week before they can succeed at that," I said sitting her down on the kitchen's counter.

I put the bottle in her mouth, knowing she was capable of holding if she open the knife drawer and holding a knife. The knife I turned around and slowly removed it from her strong grip. I put it back in the drawer, I think it can from, and looked down at my arm.

The cut looked to be about two inches long, not very deep, but orange blood was trickling down onto the floor. I grabbed my left pocket of my coat and pulled out a small crystal vial of golden liquid, neacter. I removed the crystal, wolf paw stopper and dumped the contents into my mouth. I was about the put the vial back into my pocket when something connect with the back of my head.

It startled me so I dropped the vial and shattered on the ground, my one way to heal myself with the godly drink was gone. I turned around to see Annabeth staring at me, wide eyes, and bottle not in her hands. I felt my teeth sharpen and an uncontrollable growl came from my throat, my angry getting the better of me. Annabeth's face twisted into fear and sadness, then she let out a wail. That instantly cooled my anger, I turned away from her and sprinted from the room.

I ran upstairs and looked for the easiest way to get outside and onto the roof. I found a room and climbed out of the window, I looked out into the back the fire still smoking but three neighbors were moving towards the back of Fredrick's yard, strange.

I walked towards the end of the roof and dropped to my knees. As the shapes approached, I noticed they were taller tham most humans, they as seemed to more muscled than most. I closed my eyes and concentrated on them opening up my ears.

 _"Why are we doing this Maw, baby demigods are not good eatings," one of the two men the back said._

 _"Shut up you two, we might alert her to us, we want to get in, get the baby and hopefully her," the one leading the other two sounded strangely female._

 _"But maw, she may kill us and we get no eatings," the other man said._

 _"You two boneheads are going to distracted her and knock her out and I'll get the baby, now shush we are entering her hearing range," the leading one said as she entered the yard._

I opened my eyes and frowned at the three monster entering Fredrick's yard, they must be Cycolpses. I flicked my left forearm and my skin started to glow, I hope they didn't notice that. The thin, ten inch crystal tube appeared in my right hand, I squezee the tube and felt it shift into my four foot, super sharp, crystal sword. The worn leather grip fit my hand prefectly, and the blade shined in the sunlight. I flipped down off the roof, but grabbed the gutter hanging from the it. I looked for a ledge so I an area I wouldn't have to fall off of.

They were opening the door when they smelled me, I was still hanging from the gutter so it didn't help when they threw a rock at me. I dropped and landed on the face of one of the back cycolps and flipped off of it.

The problem was, I wasn't blocking the door," One of you dolts get her, the other one come with me to get the eatings," the female cycolps yelled at her two sons.

The one closest to me pulled a club and tried to brain me, but I duck and slashed at his chest, but he dodged as when. The two had already disappeared inside the house and probably wouldn't care about making the mess in there worse. The cycolps in front of me growled and lunged at me, I side-stepped and swiped down my blade connected with him. He dissolved into gold dust and I walked towards the door. It flew open and nailing me in my head. I fell to the ground blackness encompassing my vision and my sword disappearing back into its tattoo form on my left forearm.

Before the darkness over took me I heard," See what I told you boy, you lose your brother but you get more dinner," and as I blacked out I felt myself being picked up.

 **Cliffhanger and short chapter, I'm sorry, I will try to make then longer next time.**

 **Well continuing the message up top. After the next chapter the story will just ramdomly chose moments in Annabeth's life.**

 **Please review and follow.**

 **Godeleus out. (::)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm coming to you from my new school issued Chromebook, sorry it has been a**

 **long time since I updated, and I only kept my promise for one week. Failure on my part**

 **for that, you guys are failing on review and following this story. I'm to think this isn't**

 **good and I should stop writing this, so if no reviews by chapter ten I'm stopping this**

 **story and seeing if anyone wants it.**

 **Disclaimer: I can tell you I'm not a grown man that has millions of dollars from this.**

 _Hiss, Hisss, Hissss._

What is that sound and why is everything dark, I thought. Then the memories came back the

cyclopes attack, Annabeth where is she.

"Annabeth," I croaked out, my mouth and throat was dry, how was I out for, I didn't get time to

think about that.

"The meal's awake, maw," a deep voice, that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a

cyclope voice, said.

"Ask her why ain't she done cooking yet," a more feminine, but still a cyclops's voice called back.

I opened my eyes and saw I was staring at a bright orange flame, I tried to move but quickly

realized that I was bound to a spit, like a pig.

My head was jerked up, by rough and oily hands, and I stared into the red eye of a cyclops, "Why

you ain't done yet, meal," he asked me.

I growled in response to his question and tried to pull free of my bonds to ring his neck, but the

knots were strong.

"She still has fight in her, maw," he called back letting my head fall back to stare at the flames.

The maw cyclops didn't answer back to him, but I sensed her rise from where she was sitting

and approach the fire.

 _Hiss, Hisss, Hissss._

Where was that coming from, but again my head was jerked quickly up, my neck popped from

the quick action.

"You suppose to be dead and cooked already, what your secret, demigod, and who is your

parent, you smell," she took a deep whiff of me and continued," different and strong."

I shook my head and grinned her showing my fangs, that had grown after the first cyclops

dropped my head. She backed away surprised by them, but then quickly covered it with what I

would call a bunch of grunts, that could maybe be called laughing.

"You are different, from most meal, but don't worry you will dead soon and we will feast," she

sounded like had won.

My head fell to face the fire again, I pulled my lips together to keep whatever moist was left in my

mouth.

 _Hiss, Hisss, Hissss._

What is that sound, it was getting annoying. I glared at the fire and saw it, a small little spot in the

fire were a golden pool of liquid sat. Then, I realized that is was my blood dripping from my

forehead. I almost smile but then I realized that I need to get it to go into the fire and bind my

essence to the fire for my plan to work.

I concentrated on the small pool of blood, I willed it to join with the flames. I felt my head worsen

in one spot, that must the spot the door hit me. Blood flowed in a little stream from the cut into

the pool making it grow steady. Fire seemed to flow throughout my veins instead of blood, the

fire started to change colors from red to blue to green, all the way to a dark lavender. I closed my

eyes and still saw the fire but now I could see around it, such as the way my bonds met at a

certain point that would allow a quick escape.

I imagined a little ember jumping from the bottom to my bonds to the exact point I need it to burn

and heard a crackle. The cyclopes yelled in surprise as they finally notice their fire had changed

color, but it was too late. The bond that held my hands and feet snapped and the fire bent around

me to cushion the fall.

I flexed my left forearm calling forth my crystal, it glow but it probably went unnoticed by the

cyclopes because the fire was brighter. I squeezed it to summon my spear and I blew out the

fire.

The cyclopes had already started to charge by the time I had blown out the fire.

The female one stopped, but the other one kept going, I ran to meet him halfway. He ran with a

club above his head, that didn't make a difference, I feel invigorated from the fire coursing

throughout my veins. When we met, he swung down towards my head, but I dropped to the

ground and rolled between his legs. He was going too fast to slow down enough to turn around

and stop my stab towards his butt. When I pulled my spear back I had part of his loincloth and

golden dust on the tip of it.

I turned to face but was rammed from behind and went flying to the ground,"What are you,

demigod, few children of the gods could do that and survive that," she growled above from me.

I slowly got up from the ground, she made no move to stop me,"Just as you said before, I'm

different from most, now where is the child you took," I asked.

She laughed,"Why would you want the child," then she stopped and looked at me closely,"You

can't be her, she hasn't been seen in awhile, no, no, no, you can't be her."

"I can be anything that I want, but if I tell you who I'm will you give me the child," I said and took a

step forward closer.

She stepped away from me quickly, but nodded to me, I cleared my throat and bared my

fangs,"Your worst nightmare, named Kara Godeleus," and then I lunged toward to pierce her

heart.

It sank into her chest and her scream rang the air, she dissolved into the golden dust all

monsters do and the sulfurous smell filled my nostrils. I walked around trying to find Annabeth, I

walked back to the fire and looked around. Then, I spotted a bundle of white blankets laying on a

log. I tried to run over to the log but stumbled and almost fell to the ground. My fire-driven energy

was finally fading back into the embers, and they started to smothered again with the energy

given back again.

I stumbled toward her again and made it to her and looked down to make sure she was fine. She

looked up at me big fearful eyes, I could take if she was thinking I was a cyclops or she still

remembering me from before. I managed to the get half back to the fire pit and then I collapsed

to the ground. I pulled Annabeth into me as black spots started to dance in my vision. I heard

yelling that I think was stay with me and don't give up on me.

 **So that is the chapter, hope you like it. Please, please, please review and tell me that I'm**

 **wrong and people do like this.**

 **Godeleus out**

 **(::)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, updating at school, so I'll be able to update more and faster than before. One of them is a lie, I let you guess what. Before we get into the story, I want to thank Daughter of Pothena, go check out her stories Horrors of High school and Nightmare, because she is the best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't a wife that would be weird, and I don't have a million dollars, so I'm not Rick Riordan.**

 _Stay awake, please I should have come quicker, I'm so sorry, please stay awake, Kara._ I kept hearing that over and over again, from a woman who sounded so sad.

 _I should have stayed longer, or just came through the backdoor when Frederick wasn't looking._ A man muttered that over and over again as he fluffed the pillows I laid on.

 _Eat this, please, this will make you feel so much better, let me put this in your mouth and swallow it._ The man shoved a cold object at my lips, I don't want to eat it, hurts to eat, I just want to rest and drink the liquid you sometimes give to me.

 _You were a worthy opponent, but after that weak display, I wish you would just give up and join me down here in Tartarus._ The voice like to tell me that a lot, while no one was in the room.

They all gather in the room after two days with the voice started to talk to me.

 _We need to call her, she is the only one that can help her now,_ the woman sound almost in tears as she talked.

 _Are you telling me, Athena, that I'm not good enough to take care of her, I think I'm the only one keeping her alive here,_ the man yelled at the sad women, but why did that name ring a bell.

 _Lord Apollo, Lady Athena just wants to give her the best chance to survive, she lost a lot of blood and she isn't respond to you well._ I felt a horribly hot heat fill the room and I wished I could pull off the blanket my body.

 _Apollo please don't hurt him, he is just a mortal who cares about her._ The woman yelled and a cool breeze blew through the room.

 _Listen at how they fight again with each other, they will never be able to unite fully to stop me._ The voice was getting annoying, I didn't even know these people, but I felt like I did and care about them.

 _So Apollo, will you call your sister and ask her for Zoe to come here._ The woman said trying to keep her emotions down, but I knew that name, memories flashed in my eyes.

 _She is smiling, Lord Apollo, if that does help with the decision then, I'll help Lady Athena find a reason._ The man sound happy that I did something.

 _Since both of you are going against me, I guess I have no choice but to call her and ask for Zoe._ The man sounded deflated and angry, but I couldn't tell as more memories flooded my eyelids. They made me feeling warm and comfortable, I snuggled deeper into the bed and passed out.

But before I slipped into unconsciousness I heard, _I'll destroy the hunter first, slowly._

-Don't mind me, I'm just a little linebreak-

 _Why has thou call thee here._ I knew that voice, Zoe.

 _I told you on the Iris message, hunter, you need to look after Kara._ The man sound flustered almost as if we want to get near her.

I felt a soft, cool hand on my cheek, very different than the hot hands that check my pluses and my temperature. I leaned into the hand and the man grunted.

 _How did you do that Nightshade, I have been working on her for three days she hasn't improved or done anything that much for that matter._ I feel the hand drift towards my eyes, brushing some hair out of the way.

 _Does thou think thee knows about our connection because thee doesn't. Thee can feel when she is near or when she is injured. Thee know the child's name from her memories and thee know she heard a voice that wants her to give up on life and join him in Tartarus. Thou think she has shut down everything, including her mind, but she heard everything said in this room, today or any day._ I feel the bed lean in on a certain spot, as Zoe sat down next to my hand.

I wanted to reach out and take it, to show I'm ok.

 _What voice are you talking about, I don't hear it, Athena doesn't hear it, or Fisher for that matter, what voice are you talking about._ The man yelled at Zoe, and I felt something snap inside me.

My back and face exploded in pain and my eyes shot open to stare at a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. I bared my fangs at him and he backed away from me, but he looked more startled than scared. I felt the wings, that had grown from my back, spread to their full length, giving me a more of an intimidating appearance. The man summoned a bow and pointed it at my forehead, Zoe walked in front of it, just like I want.

I leaped from the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her, with myself, back down to the bed. I wrapped my wings and arms around her body protecting it from harm, and growled at the man.

"See what thee said, every single word she heard," Zoe said trying to wiggle out of my grasp, but I would not let go until the man left.

"Why does she recognize you, but not me," he said putting his bow away.

"She has shut down a lot of her body trying to stay alive, including recognition, but our special connection allows her to remember thee in the worst healing periods," she put her hand back on my cheek and I, again, lean into the touch.

She smiled kindly at me and started singing a song that I didn't understand, but I sounded so calm and relaxing that I felt my eyes start to close. I languished in the warmth Zoe gave me and I buried my head in the crook of her neck. I heard her laugh at my actions, but at the moment nothing hurt.

-You-should-review-please-

I didn't fight Zoe, because she usually sang to me when feeding me, which numbed the pain while eating. I couldn't move after the confrontation with the man, but Zoe usually treated me like a ragdoll, carrying me from the bed to what I could guess is the porch. She would usually tell me stories about the hunt, I had heard most of them, but there was a few I hadn't heard. All in all, I was good, but when Fisher and Athena left the house, Zoe let down her guard.

 _Please, please wake Kara, two weeks,_ she got choke up that she had to stop for a minute. _Two weeks, thou have never been like this, this long._ She sounded so sad, I focused on my right hand, the one near her, it hummed with energy.

I forced it to twitch the thumb and it twitch, I could help but smile. I thought about it moving towards Zoe's and take her hand in mine. I felt it slowly slide across the bed hopefully towards hers. I felt my hand slowly slide into something and heard a gasp. I opened tried to open my eyes, and bright flood into my eyes, I wanted to hiss at it but I held it in.

"Kara, thou can do it," her voice murky and far away, but I could see her.

 _Yes little goddess, wake up, and join the other world, become worthy opponent again for me._ The voice was softer now, than usual.

"Shut up and leave me alone," I growled and opened my fully and the light finally dying out.

I saw Zoe, in all her hunter glory, wearing her normal outfit, a silver long sleeved shirt, black leggings, and a pair of hunting boots, her parka was tied around her waist. Her circlet, shined like quicksilver, because she polish it every day.

"Thou is up, good I must tell everyone thou is awake, but after you eat this bowl of ambrosia," she said pushing a bowl of white pudding with a spoon in it towards me.

I shook my head, I just because I'm awake, doesn't I'm good enough to want to eat. Zoe sighed and took the spoon out of the bowl, a white glob on it.

 _The ash grove how graceful,_ I recognized the lyrics, she used to sing it at the garden.

 _How plainly 'tis speaking,_ she pushed the spoon into my mouth but I barely noticed it.

 _The wind through it playing has language for me;_

 _Whenever the light through its branches,_ the bowl was about a fourth gone.

 _A host of kind faces is gazing on me._

 _The friends of my childhood again are before me,_ she smiled at me, when she sang that line.

 _Each step wakes a memory as freely I roam,_ half the bowl was gone and she was still smiling.

 _With soft laden its o'er me,_

 _The ash grove, the ash grove, alone is my home,_ I finished the last bit of the ambrosia and Zoe sighed in relief.

"Thou does love that song," Zoe said, I struggled to get up, but only got halfway.

Zoe pull me up and held me there while she put pillows under me, to help me stay up. She put a glass of nectar in my hand, then left the room. I put the straw to my lips and took a little sip, then I heard a herd of something running. The door was thrown open revealing Zoe, Fisher, and Athena, who had Annabeth.

I could help but smile at that, and then Annabeth smiled back at me. Athena handed her over to Fisher and when over to hug me.

"I'm so glad, you're awake, I'm" I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"I know you are sorry, but I don't blame you," I sighed, I truly blamed myself for not be strong enough to do my elemental control, or anything else.

Fisher cleared his throat," I'm also very sorry milady."

"It is not your fault, Fisher, it's no one's fault," I also yelled at them, but I managed to contain my anger.

They just nodded, but Fisher brought over Annabeth and laid her on my lap. I looked into the bundle, and saw her shining gray eyes. I couldn't help, but smile at her.

She open her mouth, to what I thought to laugh, but," Thank goo."

 **So that is the ending of this, after the next chapter I start doing different years and days, that I feel help you get to know Kara. Also the song is called Ash Grove, which is my all district song for choir.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know it has been awhile since we talk, but it is Homecoming Week at my school, Go Pioneers, and I'm updating at the end of it. I did so many things, I couldn't find time to update. Also wish me luck in our Homecoming Games, each grade sends ten representatives to compete against each grade in our highschool and my grade sucks. Well here is the new chapter, you also get to learn about Kara's weapon more.**

"Ok, so you promise to do everything that Zoe tells you," Athena was fussing over me before she left for Olympus.

"Yes, unless she tells me to jump off a cliff," I mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear it, she hasn't left me alone for a week.

"Thee might, do that," Zoe smiled at me wickedly, I love her smile, and shifted her hand on my back to my shoulders, to keep me up.

"You won't go into battle without calling for help or at least telling Fisher," she licked her finger and rubbing it on my face, on the left side of my chin.

"Yes, Athena, I'll tell someone before going to kill something and make sure to get approval so I can stab it in the heart," I said pushing her hand away," you need to get back to Olympus and make people smarter, because I hear the SAT scores have decreased so drastically that they may change it."

"What, I'm coming home to make sure my baby is still safe, bye Kara, Zoe, Fisher, and my little Annabeth," we could barely hear her by the time she was saying bye.

"Bye, bye," Annabeth called after Athena, but she probably didn't hear her.

Annabeth was improving on her speech already. She could almost say a complete sentence, but she had grammatical errors usually. Still I couldn't judge her, she was advanced quicker than most Athenians did, I hope that didn't mean anything.

"Come on, Kara, in Fisher's house and thou can lay down," Zoe said and turned to help me back to the house.

I smiled at her evilly and took off towards Fisher's corn fields, I heard Zoe sighed but hear her starting to run. As I jumped into the stalks, I started to shift into a jaguar, my favorite animal and Zoe least favorite thing to chase. As all four of my paws touched the ground in between the rows of corn, I heard something crash through the stalk just a little to the left of me. I took off in the opposite direction, but stopped short when I saw the corn remove its roots from the ground.

Karpoi, I wished I could just have fun playing tag with Zoe, but no evil grain spirits had to mess up everything. I growled at them and they stuck their roots back into the ground, but I heard a scream and looked around. It sound off to the left, Zoe, I sprinted into the direction and hoped I wasn't to late.

-Corn is evil, don't listen to it-

I had run all over this stupid corn field and still had not found Zoe, I laid panting under a large oak tree, in human form. The leaves shifted in the tree above casting shadows on me, I opened my eyes there was no wind today. I rolled over and stared up at the sky, and saw a giant corn husk above me. I, then, felt the the trunk.

It wasn't a trunk, it was a giant corn stalk that was painted brown, those smart little Kapoi. I touched the ground and took a deep breathe, Zoe was probably going to kill me for using my powers. I stood up and raised my hands towards the stalk, the earth, under my feet, responded. It rose to the level with the corn stalk and then stopped.

I summoned my crystal and squeezed it to get a scythe. I slowly cut horizontal, hoping not to hurt Zoe. The husk of the giant corn was easily cut with my scythe, because my weapon can cut through anything. I gripped both side of the cut and pulled it apart, hoping to see Zoe on the other side of it.

As the side torn apart from each other and silver clothed figured fell out of it and onto my earth platform. I also dropped my scythe, which with my luck fell off the platform, which wasn't good. I bent down to the look at it, but my earthen tower started to shake and crumble to the ground. I scooped up the figure and jumped praying for no winds gods to be around me.

The air current started to twist around me to help stop the fall, but the weight of two people and me being out of practice, wasn't helping me to stop the fall. The tower fell over us in large chunks, that was good for me. I changed the winds currents to boost us over the closest piece of earth.

I twisted in midair and landed on the side of the chuck, and started to hop from chunk to chunk. I wished I dropped my crystal, because I could anchor myself to the chunk.

As I landed on another earthen chunk, I tripped and fell onto into the earth. Something wrapped around my foot and latched me to the rock, the only problem was, I was on the bottom of the rock. I thrashed hoping that I would hit it at the right moment to flip it. I finally managed, after sixteen long tries to turn it sideways so I would feel the full force of the impact.

As the ground neared quicker, I closed my eyes and prayed to Athena that I was sorry that I couldn't watch Annabeth. The stopped rushing past my face, and I opened my eyes to see that an army of Karpio and caught us. The root that had caught my foot when back into the earth, and thudded to the ground.

The Karpio were of course made of corn, they just look like a stalk of corn crossed with angry cherubs, and some held clubs of earth and roots, woven together.

 _Give us our food source, puny meat thing,_ all the Kapios hissed at me.

"No supper for you tonight, you were bad corn," I hissed back at them slowly back the person on my back.

 _She was ours first,_ they whined all at the same time.

The figure moaned as I covered my ears to stop all the sound from reaching them, "You all sound like whining children and she was the garden first."

 _A child of nature will provide us food and power_ they reached forward towards me, but a growled at them.

"Child of water, not earth, you corn for brains," I growled and my hands caught fire, the bright flames danced around my fingers.

 _What devilish earth magic are you using,_ they all back away as the fire cast different colors on their faces.

"It's called slash and burn," I yelled as I jumped into the fray of the corn.

The corn, who was nearest to me burst into popcorn, and most of the other tried to run. I threw fireballs at the ones who tried to run away from me. I lost track of time, I was to angry at the corn to count all the cobs that burst.

After all the Karpoi had got away or burned to ashes, I turned back to pick up the figure, but saw one more Karpoi trying, so very hard, to drag the figure off. I growled at it, fire catching and fangs growing in my mouth. I let lose a crazed laugh, forgot how much I like this power that flowed throughout my veins.

 _Why do you use that deathly earth magic and what is it,_ it sounded scared, good, Karpoi will never touch Zoe again.

"It is called fire," I drew my hands closer to it, the Karpoi backed away," I use it because I like watching you burn."

 _Should we all fire it,_ the Karpoi was playing right into my hands.

"When you see this, you should run towards the stars and never come back, this girl is mine and in fire's protection," I brushed my hand again the cheek of the Karpoi, he shied away, but the corn kennels burst on the side of his face.

He turned tail and fled from us, sent a fireball near him to make sure he understood everything. I turned around to look at the girl and finally saw it was Zoe. I picked her up and carried her to Fisher's to get her some medical attention, I would find my crystal later, Zoe was first.

 **So, yeah guys that is the end of this chapter. You learn that Kara's weapon doesn't come back to her and she cares a lot about Zoe. Also did anyone notice the tenth doctor quote I put in there, comment if you did. I will try harder to update quicker, but not promises. Please, review and follow this story.**

 **Godeleus out**

 **(::)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys quicker update this time. This is going to be a short chapter, because I like leaving you wonder more and wanted to ask me question about this story, which gets you to review. So yea, say hi to my Honors English teacher, who is glaring at me as I type this, if you review.**

It started raining, of course it started to rain, that is the way of my luck, Nike doesn't favor me at all. I was too weak to stop the rain, so Zoe got soaked, she was on my back now, and my head and legs got wet as well.

"Thanks Zeus, I need to get wet after defeating an army of corn," I mumbled to myself, but the thunder rumbled, threatening me to shut my mouth.

I would have yelled at the sky more, but I had Zoe and I didn't need anything more happening to her. She snuggled into my back, my body temperature is a lot higher than most creatures, and mumbled something, incoherent.

"We are almost there, Nightshade, stay with me," I said, calmly, but I had no idea where we were.

The corn all looked the same, and probably couldn't stay focus if I went to the ground to find a piece of shelter for us.

"Does it help if I plead for you to stop," I swallowed a lump of what probably was my pride," Lord Zeus," I smiled at the sky, but the thunder god must have felt my fake sincerity.

The rain seemed fall fast and now the wind joined into its play with Zoe and me. I felt like screaming, it was all my fault, I had ran into the corn and gotten us lost.

The ground was growing wet and I was slipping, almost Zoe in the process. I felt my body temperature, dropping slowly, I need to find shelter and soon.

"Why do the gods, like making me miserable," I said to myself," they give me their children to watch over them, then they send them on dangerous quests to get killed or die from a monster fight when the gods call me to Olympus."

My stomach dropped and I realized," No, no this better not be one of those times, Athena, no," I sprinted forward, but tripped and fell.

"Kara, what is wrong, where are thou and company," I must have jostled her awake.

"Nothing wrong, but I don't know," I said shaking the mud off of me, Zoe had gotten off my back.

"Thee and company are lost, why don't thou do thou's earth magic and find, Fisher's house," she had a hopefully expression, but that went away quickly when she noticed how I was carrying myself, "how much and which ones."

"Fire, killed an army of Karpoi and earth, to get up to the corn stalk you were in," I smiled sheepishly at her, because she had made it abundantly clear no powers until the end of the month, which was a month away.

Pain flared up in my shoulder as Zoe punched it," Thou is an idiot, thee told thou to rest, what does thou do, she runs, jumps, and uses magic," she took a deep breathe, and I realized that she was crying," thee can't lose thou again."

I moved forward and pulled her close to me, calling all body heat, I had left in me, and pushed it over to her.

"Hey, hey I'm here and alive, you have never lost me and never will, Hera is not here," I brushed the tears and rain off her cheeks, and just for a moment, I felt the urge to kiss her like old times, but times had changed.

"Please never die," she said into my chest.

I wanted to promise her that I wouldn't, but I couldn't lie to her. I just pulled her closer to me, protecting her from the rain and maybe the outside world of truth.

 **So, that was a lot untold which I will try to tell in during the story. So please, comment, review, or do whatever so I know I'm not talking to myself again.**

 **Question of the day: Have any of you read "That was Then, This is Now" by S.E. Hinton, tell me how you felt about it if you have.**

 **Godeleus out**

 **(::)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long chapter, today, find out a little bit more about Kara.**

I don't know how long we stood there or how long Zoe cried into my shirt. All I knew was I was cold and didn't want to get wet for a while.

"We, hic, need to find thou shelter, hic," she said the tears finally subsiding.

"No, I'm fine you are dry let us stay here," I tried to keep my teeth from chattering, because the only heat was getting was Zoe's.

She dropped to her knees and back out of my grasps," No let us not waste time," she, then, turned and sprint away into the corn.

"Oh, Nightshade," I sighed and pop the collar of my jacket and stomp my boots, to get the spikes to come out.

I followed Zoe until we, entered Fisher's pumpkin patch. The thing about Fisher is that he keeps to his world of gods and plants. The pumpkins were carved into with scenes of greek heroes dying, Jason being hit by the mast of the ship, Hercules dying in his tunic covered in centaur blood, and Odysseus looking back and seeing his wife disappear.

"They are beautiful, how does he do this," Zoe said picking up the one displaying Hercules death.

She raised it above her head and slammed it down into the ground, she then brushed her hands off, while smiling at me.

"Let's keep going," I said, but not before igniting the one of Jason, I don't favor the ones Hera does.

As we made our way far to into the marsh of pumpkins and mud, the scenes changed from death and defeats for the greeks into the most glorious moments of the demigods, gods, and greeks. The victory of Troy, Artemis in full glory lashing the reins to her chariot, and why does he have that.

I picked one of the largest pumpkins and saw a scene of me," Is that thou in the garden with thee," I turned to see Zoe looking at the pumpkin, as well.

The scene was beautifully carved, the best in the patch, it showed me hanging from a tree with my legs, smiling at Zoe who was on the ground surprised and angry that I had invaded her special grove.

He had all the details right, a bow, with an arrow notched, lying near Zoe, my staff, covered in sap and leaves falling from my hands onto the ground, and the stupid smile that graced my face when I first saw her.

"That was a nice time," I found myself saying out loud, I didn't mean to, but," Why did you give it up," I found myself continuing and hitting myself, because I had asked her a million times and always knew what would happen next.

"Thee couldn't stand it after what happen with thee's sisters and thou," Zoe spoke quietly, but I knew she had said, I had heard it so many times that I memorized it by heart.

I never knew what I had done that night, but I knew what had become of it. Time and time again, I had tried to get Zoe to tell me, but it was like an well kept secret with herself, that sometimes drove her to tears.

"I'm sorry," I said, setting the pumpkin on the ground.

"Let's keep going, thee sees a shack up ahead," she said not meeting my eyes and stalked through the patch up the hill.

"Why must this alway come down to this," we had come a long way from the start of this mess, but the Fates had said something that made me try harder and keep fighting for her and the time had together.

I ran up the hill, trying harder not to step on of the pumpkins, except of Hera and the ones her liked her.

I tripped, falling next to a pumpkin and instantly recoiled at the sight of it. The scene depicted me talking with Gaea in a small room, her holding my chin so she could see my eyes, the fear and confusion they held. The pumpkin also showed just outside the room, Zoe and Artemis ears pressed against the door, listening.

But, two details was changed Zoe's eyes, malicious, cold rage, and wanting shown brightly. A tight lipped smile was on her face and a knife in her hand, but it was at the perfect angle to hit Artemis in the heart.

"Wrong, all wrong, what is this carving," I mumbled, quickly, to myself.

 _Look at what the future holds if you don't rise to the challenge, betray to her parton and maybe to you if the wrong choice is made._ My blood ran cold, I pushed myself off the ground and ran up the hill.

I cleared the hill in ten steps and ran right into Zoe, sending her tumbling into the wall of the shack.

"What's up Nightshade," I said flashing her a smile, hoping the fear wasn't present in my voice, because I knew what was up to her.

"Thou is and there is a blind cyclops in the shack, pull your weapons out," she spoke in a low whisper, knowing full well that the cyclops could hear us.

"Ummm, I lost it and haven't gone to look for it yet," she looked as if she would deck me, she probably would have if I couldn't help her win the fight.

"Take my hunting knife on my belt, let us make this quick," I placed my hand on her waist, slowly pulling out the knife.

We got up slowly, but something caught my eye on the ground, a pumpkin carved in the position we were just in.

"I don't think this is just any cyclops, Zoe, look by your foot," I said pointing the knife at the pumpkin.

"So it does the carvings, not Fisher, but it still could be hostile towards us, and thou is shaking," she said and pulled out her bow, notching an arrow as well.

We walked towards the door, slowly, I counted the steps, seventeen. Zoe held out her hand to push open the door, but I stopped her when I saw the carving on the door. It showed me, with a pair of wings, walking into the shack before us, not armed.

"How," Zoe said to me, out loud.

"Who all is out there, is it the day to meet the winged lady on the door, if it is then please come on in," she, it was a she, had a thick southern accent.

I put the knife in Zoe's sheathe, and pushed open the door, with Zoe trying to pull me back. The room looked a bit bigger than it looked on the outside. It was styled like a New York apartment everything was against the walls with compartments that could hold a bed or something that size. The only piece of furniture that wasn't pushed up into the wall was school desk, one of those metal and wooden ones with four legs. The cyclops was sitting in the chair.

"Welcome, lady with wings to my abode, my name Rhond," she spoke slow and pronounced every syllable with a loud confident voice.

"My name is Kara and this is my friend Zoe, are you blind Rhond," I said staring at her milky, white eye, my shoulder flared with pain as Zoe punched me.

"Please excuse my friend's rudeness, she was lived with rude people," Zoe said and put her bow away.

"No, the meeting has already played through my mind, and beside I do not mind the rudeness, and yes, lady with wings, I am blind it is part of my gift," she stood up, slowly, showing us she was no threat.

"You relate to Apollo, and how long have you been here," I asked her as she moved around her space, with ease.

"He is my father actually, and I have been here since the fall of Troy," she pulled out two towels from a wall pocket and handed them to us.

"Since the fall of Troy, when Kara was born," Zoe still looked a little wary of her, but still took the towel.

"When I first arrived here, I was compelled to carve the winged lady on my door, but I didn't know the reason," she said her accent becoming thick and calming, I wanted to yawn, but I held the urge back.

"Well, I'm here, but I don't have my wings out and usually don't," I said, my wings were special to me and not many people knew about them.

"They will be out, permanently, in a decade or two, trust me, they will save lives," she said patting the air where my wings would have, but strangely I felt her touch them.

I jolted back," How do you know so much about me, I have never seen you."

"Don't fear what I know about you, because I know just as much about your friend," she said and Zoe yawned at that.

She looked tired and half-sleep, I knew my body felt the same," What do you know about her," I almost growled at her, but I knew I shouldn't.

She grabbed my hands, roughly, hers were rough from carving and age, her eye filled with green like the oracle's mist. The raspy voice of the fates entered the air.

 _The Star Hunter will learn to forgive_

 _The Little Goddess will never age_

 _When the Star Hunter is dead,_

 _Love will bloom as war begins to rage_

 _Time will speak to all_

 _And death will capture both in its web_

She released her grip on my hands and backed away,"I know that prophecy, and I'm sorry if I scared you," her voice was back to normal and the green was diminishing from her eye.

Air seemed to refuse to go down to my lungs, no one should know that prophecy, but she did.

"How do you know that, no one knows that, not even Zoe knows that," I yelled, tears rushed down my face, too tired to control my emotions.

"I'm sorry, but you need rest like your friend," the accent washed over me, and this time I let go and yawned, everything was catching up to me.

I felt myself fall to the ground, landed on something soft, and felt something warm near me. I snuggled closer to it, tiring to draw in its heat, and found the scent of pine, dragon, and smoke, Zoe, slowly I lifted my arm and placed it over her waist. Darkness washed over my sense as I fell asleep.

"Finally decided to join me, little goddess," a voice boomed and I sat up to find the source.

The room had changed to a cavern with a red smoke sky and fire burned brightly in it too. I was on a beach of black shattered glass. A pair of greek sandals was standing in front of my face, I looked up to see two golden eyes staring at me.

"How are you Kronos," I said standing up and brushing the shards, embedded in hands, off.

"I'm quite good, actually, even though I'm in Tartarus," he smiled lightly at me.

"You formed or just here in spirit," I said, returning the smile as a pillar of black glass rose up next to me.

"Oh, just in spirit for now," his smiled turned wicked, his eyes showed he know something.

"What do mean for now," I said as I leaned against the pillar.

"What do I mean," he laughed," Nothing you haven't already figure out, but time isn't with me today," he laughed again, harder and longer, enjoying his own pun," I have a proposition for my favorite little half-mortal."

"What do you want from me," I growled at him.

"No need to get touchy Kara, just something simple, join me, that is all," he his smile turned into a sneer.

"No, Kronos, I will never join you," I took a step forward and bared my fangs at him.

"But you haven't heard the benefits for working with me," he looked like a man who really wanted me to take this job.

"N-," I was cut off abruptly by him.

"Her life," was all he said, the amusement was gone from his voice.

"Whose life are we talking about here," I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Daughter of Atlas turned Hunter of Artemis, your old flame, Zoe Nightshade's life of course," he laughed like it was a joke.

"You wouldn't touch her," I growled, hoping my fear was in it.

"If you take my deal, no I shall not, but if you don't she will be the first death as I rise," he held out his hand waiting for me to shake it, thinking he had me in checkmate.

"My own deal must come into play," his expression turned sour.

"Whatever could it be," he sound exasperated with me, like this had taken longer than he expected it to.

"Zoe is not touched, I don't join you, and," I pulled out a sword, because it was a dream," and you stay in those tiny, little bits you are now," I lunged forward to stab him in the heart, but the dream dissipated.

 _You have made a bad mistake, little goddess, she will be the first life taking in this war, and I will give her father the pleasure of it._

I woke up to Zoe shaking me," Rhond is going to show us how she carves, she saw something overnight," Zoe sounded well rested and restored of energy.

"That's cool," I rasped, I felt worse than ever.

She was already carve a pumpkin by the time, I was up and staring at her, the scene I had already seen. I leaned against the pillar of glass with a sarcastic expression on my face as Kronos stuck his hand out, wanting me to take.

"Is that thou with Kronos," Zoe whispered, angry spilled over into it.

"Done," Rhond's accent was gone now, almost as if I had be dreaming it," I call it the Winged Lady against Time."

"You were there, weren't you," my voice was low almost unheard.

"I saw it, but I was truly not there, lady with wings, it's my gift, seeing turning moments in the Greek world," she sounded unsure of the gift part, but the one about the pumpkin sounded honest.

"Let us go Zoe, we need to get back to Annabeth and Fisher," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the shack.

"You will only see them once, Rhond," I said was the wings emerged from shoulder blades, the sunlight danced on the metal feathers casting their colors everywhere.

I wrapped my arms around Zoe's waist and gave a hard flap, getting a few feet off the ground, enough to soar down the hill and get on a hot air current, away from her shack.

 **So guys, you like, you don't like, or just not reading. As always please review and follow.**

 **Question of the day: Who like Minecraft?**

 **Godeleus out**

 **(::)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it has been like three years since I last wrote a chapter. I'm sorry for that, but I lost inspiration in that and wrote a different story, not one you can read. But, I am back now and will hopeful be writing again. So, please enjoy this new chapter and hope for another one soon.**

 **Three years later**

"Kara, can you tell me a bedtime story pleeeeaaassseee?" Something landed on my stomach and big grey owl eyes peeked over my book.

I moaned in pain, I didn't expect her to land on me. Annabeth had grown up quickly, both mentally and physically. She was probably smarter than most college age kids in common sense and high school students in knowledge of everything. She still enjoyed the bedtime stories I told her, the heroes and heroines of olden times fighting monsters, saving princess, and bad people getting what they deserved, but her favorite were about me.

Her blonde wisps had turned into long, blonde curly locks. Her grey eyes were darker than they were when she was born, but not by much. She was very adorable, many boys would probably pick on her when she entered school next year.

I placed the book on my chest and looked at her questionably,"What kind of bedtime story are we talking about here?" I pushed myself off the ground, but caught her by the waist before she could hit the ground.

"Perseus?" I pretended to slice off a head.

"Atalanta?" I ran around the room, she was laughing this time.

"Hercules?" I pretended to wrestle her to the ground.

"Or may-," she cut me off. It was me, wasn't it.

"You!" She laughed, showing off her pearly little teeth and big innocent grey eyes, she knew about her world of gods and monsters, but I haven't left her to it.

"What about me?" I smiled at her, but on the inside I was frowning. I hate to talk about the old days with Hera and Tartarus.

"Did you ever love someone?" She looked at me expectantly.

"I love you," I said and tickled her stomach. She laughed and tried to push my hands away.

"No, like daddy and Athena's love," she wanted me to tell it so badly, I knew from the look in her eyes.

"Fine, I guess I will tell you the story, but you have to be quiet," I said picking her up to put her in her bed.

"In the late ages of Greece, twenty years after the fall of Troy, in an old garden known as the Hesperides' garden, lived five girls sworn to never leave their garden for a hundred years." The scene was coming back my mind.

The new goddess was sent to renew their oath, to stay in the garden and support the gods if war was to come again.

 _My lady please, don't make me do this,_ I didn't feel it was right taking away their freedom, also I was polite when I was younger.

 _Kara they know the oath, and they are fine with it, we need all five girls to say it,_ Artemis's eyes harden to shine like steel to scare my amethyst eyes into obeying.

 _But Artemis, it's not right, they didn't fight us in the war,_ I looked at her eyes hoping to see some sympathy or anything proving I wasn't the only one the these feeling.

A smile graced her lips for a quick minute, but quickly disappeared, _Just do it or I'll have to tell Zeus and he will probably get the candles or Muses,_ she ruffled my hair, trying to lighten the threat she had just made, and led me to her chariot.

I tried to not let the fear shine in my eyes, I was afraid of the gods and goddess when I was younger. I got on the chariot with Artemis, the deer whined with power when Artemis lashed the reins, as we took flight, Apollo landed in the spot, waving and smiling, but I saw a woman peeking out of the chariot.

 _You remember how to do it right, light your hand on fire, they won't feel a thing, and have them recite the oath,_ she lashed the reins and the deer soared higher into the air, and turned to look at me.

 _I remember Artemis, Zeus made me practice it for weeks so I wouldn't mess up,_ I wish I could grew my wings at will, but I hadn't mastered it yet.

 _Kara just do it, the faster you do it, the faster the guilt will go away from your mind,_ she turned away from me and look down at the ground.

 _You gods forget too easily, it is not good for wars, you forget who is out for your blood and they stab you in the back,_ I mumbled to myself, knowing what would happen if she heard what I said.

 _Get ready to shift into a bird, because you need to do it now,_ she said lashing the reins one more time to reach the peak of the moon's travel.

I lifted my arms and closed my eyes, taking a step off the edge of the chariot and into the night air. My body turned and twisted as I tried to change my form into a bird so I wouldn't plummet to my death. Finally I felt the soft tickle of feathers on my arms and head. I gave a soft flap of my arms and the feathers came out and slowed my descent.

I flew towards a tree, stopping there to see where I needed to head to. Lanterns glowed in the distance and I hoped that was the right way to the garden. I pushed off the branch, but fell to the ground, I must have shifted back without realizing it.

I got up off the ground, brushing the dirt of my clothes and started on my way towards the lanterns.

I looked over at Annabeth, hoping she had already fallen asleep so I would have to continue the story. She giggled at the thought me being anything but graceful and fun-loving, she crawled into my lap showing me, she wasn't falling asleep during this story. I felt a sigh build up in my throat, but I kept it down, trying not to upset her.

I cleared my throat, signaling to her I was about to start again. She quickly stopped laughing and her eyes harden, like her mother's when she got serious.

I got down on all fours, willing myself to changing to a jaguar. My skin started to itch as the fur and tail sprouted from my body.

I started running towards the lanterns, speed came so much quicker to animals on four legs. I was there in less than twenty minutes, I past the lanterns and heard a loud bellow from up high.

 _Who has enter my land, gods are not permitted and demigods may enter if they take my burden, what are you?_ A sharp voice rang in my head, as soon as I past the lanterns, Atlas.

 _I'm a demigod, here to cast the gods away and take your spot so you may crush them as repayment to me for taking your burden._ I said in my mind, hoping he could hear me.

 _Then come up here and take from your new master, worthy demigod and I will take your task from your hands._ He replied back, the earth rumbled and I saw the mountain-side shape itself into a staircase.

 _I need to grab an apple from your garden before I undertake the duty of my master._ I replied hoping he would fall for it.

 _Very well, ask my daughters for help, but come straight up after getting the apple._ He fell for it, how did he almost end the gods lives.

 _Of course, master._ The vines and weeds that was before me shrunk away, revealing a path towards the golden apple tree.

I ran forward, before the plant life grew back to block my path. I neared the tree and started to make out the shape of the hundred-headed dragon known as Ladon. Before I could make out the whole body, four girls poofed before me and held up their hands.

I skidded to a stop, before I ran over them. _I do not like poofing, please no more poofing._ I pouted at them making them lose their calm facade, their eyes narrowed at me.

 _Our father says that you want an apple before you take his task of the sky._ They seemed to speak as one, but my eyes caught each of their mouths moving at different speeds.

 _Yes, yes, but I do follow the gods' wishes which has brought me here._ Their eyes widen as my hand caught fire, casting their faces in the rainbow light.

 _Deceiver, you have deceived our father and come to claim our freedom, just like all the gods you follow, daughter of Hephaestus._ The tallest one hissed, through bared teeth, at me.

I laughed at them and held out my hand, as if wanting them to shake it. _It seems that I have deceived even you, for I am Kara daughter of gods, not just Hephaestus._ I moved forward, making them step back almost tripping over one of Ladon's heads.

 _Lies, you speak from your mouth, Kara does not listen to the gods nor would she enter our garden like you have, daughter of Hephaestus._ The next one to the tallest one spoke, she had more venom in her words than her sister before her.

 _How to prove it, how to prove it to you._ I felt my back heat up as my wings started to shimmer into existence, the metal feathers started to tickled my arms as a breeze blew through them.

 _Were what the monsters told us wrong, you have a different side to your rash and powerful side, Kara._ They spoke in-sync again, all they look at me with a different light in their eyes, now.

I narrowed my eyes at them and extend my hand towards them again, my wings spreading making me seem bigger. _Since you now agree on my identity, I suggest we shake on it to make sure we are in agreement._

The tallest one stepped forward and slipped her hand into mine, grimacing as the fire surged up her arm. She smiled at me, running her other hand along my cheek. The fire glowed brighter and she crumpled to the ground in agony.

 _I would start reciting and stop seducing, I'm not easily allured._ I growled at her as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

 _River Styx I swear on, leaving this garden is something I will never do for a hundred years._ The fire receded from her arm back into my hand.

 _Next, please and do not try to seduc…_ She grabbed my hand and tried to kiss me on the lips. I twisted her arm around as the fire blazed up her arm, she screamed in pain.

 _River Styx I swear on, leaving this garden is something I will never do for a hundred years._ She cried out as the fire finally receded from her arm.

 _Do you want to try anything on me, or will you just recite the oath and make this so much easier._ The last two both nodded as my other hand caught fire so I could have them both swear at the same time.

 _River Styx I swear on, leaving this garden is something I will never do for a hundred years._ The fire receded for a final time and extinguish in my hands.

 _They don't lie, you are just angry when you attack them._ I turned away from them and started to walk towards the forest.

 _Where is your sister, the fifth one, I am required to get hers._ I turned my head slightly to see them out of the corner of my eye.

 _Just continue on into the forest, you will find that traitor that shares our blood._ They vanished into the air, probably to go tell their father, I had lied to him.

I lifted my wings and gave them a hard flap, lifting myself into the air. I rose above most of the trees, looking for a source of light signaling that she was there.

I spotted a warm orange glow a few miles north of where I was, I decided to try looking there.

I was about half a mile away when my wings disappear and I felt into the trees. My instincts kicked in, saving my life probably, and I grabbed a hold of a branch. I hauled myself up onto the branch and looked around, I could faintly make out the firelight in the distance.

I stood up, hoping the branch could hold my weight, and concentrate on summoning my crystal.

Like my wings, I had no control over it.

But, I forearm began to glow and the cylinder appeared in my right hand. I squeezed, wishing for a staff so I could keep steady on the branches, it responded by elongating and in no time, I was walking towards the firelight again.

I was looking at the fifth of the sisters' camp, the fire was blazing and split, with deer, sat over it. She sat there, with her back turned to me, stirring the coals and turning the deer.

This was too easy for me. I jumped down from the tree, landing softly disturbing only the leaves a foot away from me. Sap and leaves clung to my body, some of the trees had been coated in layers of sap and leaves just stuck to me.

I stayed low to the ground and stepped slowly towards the camp, watching her movements. I was only a few feet from her when my foot caught something and I was pulled up into the trees.

 _Thou almost had thee there, but remember no kill will be easy even for an experienced hunter._ She turned around and looked at me, amused, her bow was in her hand an arrow aimed at my throat.

 _Thanks for the confident boost, Nightshade, really need to be taken down a level after your sisters._ I said wiggling, trying to free myself from the bonds, before she did it.

An apple popped into my mouth, stopping me from talking or screaming in anger. _Now, now thee won again and thee want to claim thee's prize as thee always does._ She pulled some sap off of my forehead and my neck, I struggled but she just laughed at me.

 _Always so cute when trapped and bound before the winner._ She proceed to kiss my forehead and my neck, while I fumed inside.

She stopped and looked at me, her dark charcoal eyes shining with compassion, and then proceed to kiss my nose as I twisted and screamed in rage, I hated when she kissed my nose.

I bit the apple and spat it out of my mouth, I was done, but she wasn't. I silently chewed the apple, savoring the flavor of nectar that it had been soaked in.

She stopped and looked at me. _Thou is just upset, thou did not win again._ She started to climb the tree, her trap was set in, to cut me down.

 _No thou is not happy because thou does not like thou's nose being kissed and thee knows it, but yet thee still does it._ I wiggled in the bonds as I said the statement, as I finished it my face hit the ground and I felt my nose pop out of place.

Black spots danced in my eyes as I felt my body roll and the stars started to shine again. _Is thou okay, thee though thou was ready to fall, thee is sorry._ Wet drops fell onto my face, waking me for my daydream of the ground.

I sat up quickly and looked at Zoe her eyes had pooled with tears that I had caused, I brushed them away and pulled her close to me. _I am fine, thou is fine, my nose is just out of place, but that is so normal I do not even feel it anymore._ I cupped her cheek and pressed my lips against hers.

When we pulled apart, she smiled and brought her hands up to my nose. _Thou ready for this_. She pressed against my nose, signaling she was ready for my signal.

 _I am used to it, so go ahead and pop it back into place._ I said she twisted and I heard another pop.

 _What is thee going to do with thou._ She smiled at me, her brown almost black hair fell into her face.

 _Well, to start off you could give me a kiss for my wound and after that I do not know._ I smiled brushing off the hair in her face as she leaned down to kiss me.

She kissed my nose and I frowned, I should have seen that coming. _Come on, thee has deer for two and some extra furs for thou._ She pulled me to my feet and together, hand in hand, we walked towards the fire.

Annabeth stared at me as if asking was that the end of the story, her grey eyes burned with confusion, her gears in her head turning.

"Bedtime, Annabeth, go brush your teeth," I said ushering her to the bathroom.

"But I have a question," she said trying to push against me.

"You have reached your daily allotment of question, please ask again tomorrow," I knew the question she was going to ask.

"Please, Kara just one more question for today," she gave me her big, round owl eyes look and I sighed.

"Fine one more, but only one," I said as I sat down on the edge of the bathtub, putting her on my lap.

"What happened between you and Zoe, you seemed to love her in the story, but did you stop loving her just like Athena did with daddy," her grey eyes were pleading with me to say no and not be like her parents.

"Annabeth, I am being truthful here when I say, I do not know what happened with us, we were perfect for eachother and then we went to the garden one day, I don't remember anything about that day until I had Zoe asking for a different oath to take and saying I should leave her alone for awhile," tears stung in my eyes, I looked away from Annabeth trying not to show weakness in front of her.

Annabeth put her hand on my cheek, forcing me to turn around and face her," Do you still love her, and if so why do you not try to win her back," this little three year old knew how to have a better love life than an almost immortal demigoddess.

I took a breath, knowing I probably shouldn't tell her this but, pent up rage and sadness burned in my throat forcing the words out," Love is not always meant to last a lifetime, Annie, and sometimes you may love someone, but they may not love you back, then you have to try and look happy in front of them while they love someone else," tears pooled in her eyes as they did in mine.

"You don't mean that, Kara, if you truly love someone and they were meant for you, then they will love you and not someone else, right," her voice was quiet, but her hopeful tone was heard quite loudly in my ears.

"I believed that when I was young, and it lasted for sometime in my heart, but your heart can be so shattered that anything you hold in it flows out, try to keep your heart intact and not like mine," I said, not completely crushing her hope, but wounding it.

"I won't let anything my heart break, Kara, I promise on the River S...," I pressed my hand to her mouth, stopping her from swearing.

"Never make that promise, it will happen because it happens to everyone," I said in a low tone my eyes trained on Annabeth's eyes.

She nodded after a few tense seconds, and I pulled my hand away," Now brush your teeth and get into bed, I'll be in there ten minutes to tuck you in," I said putting her on the ground and stood up.

"Ok, Kara," she said putting toothpaste on her blue toothbrush.

I smiled at her as I climbed out the bathroom window and onto the roof, to stare at the night sky. The wind blew causing my hair to brush against my skin and to send chills down my arms.

I looked towards the woods at the left side of the house and saw flashes of silver, hunters. One flash of silver broke away from the pack and raced towards the yard, Zoe.

She stopped at the edge of the yard and look around, I stared at her transfixed as if she were a deer who had enter my yard. When her eyes finally found mine, she smiled and saluted at me before raced off after the retreating silver flashes.

 _It so normal that I do not feel it anymore,_ the line I said to her about my broken nose rang in my head, it wasn't about the nose anymore.

"I will always love you and if a positive little three year old girl still believes there is hope for us then maybe she can convince me to believe in it too," I said to myself as I slid into the bathroom window.

 **So how was it, did you like it. Please review, flames accepted.**

 **Godeleus out (::)**


	12. Part 1 of Magnus

**So new chapter. Yeah. Part one of Mangus. Yeah, again.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kara: Why do I have to do it.**

 **Me: Because, I have missed it so many of these things. I need a powerful being to do this for me.**

 **Kara: Fine, Kara Godeleus doesn't not only anything except me and some of the plot. Do you use my name to write with?**

 **Me: There is not time. Annabeth is in trouble.**

 **Kara: We will talk later.**

"Annabeth, come on, you don't want to be late meeting your cousin," I yelled up the stairs, Frederick looked in my direction, he doesn't know I'm here.

"I need help, I can't fit everything in my bag," I heard Frederick sigh, why was he sighing, he never helped her.

"I'm coming," I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking up to the second floor.

"Can you open the door, Annabeth," I said as I rammed my shoulder against the door for the third time.

"No, will you come through the window," I raised my eyebrow, she usually didn't like me coming through window.

"What is going on in here," I said as I squeezed through the window of her bedroom.

"I can't decide which books to take to show Mangus and which ones to take and read in the car," she sat in a fortress of books, tossing books at different areas of the room.

"Why don't you just show him the books you are going to read in the car," she looked up at with a horrified look, oh I forgot their love of books.

"HOW COULD YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY BOOKS," I cover my ears, I could not stand anything high pitched.

"What have I said about yelling, Annabeth," I glared at and she shrunk away from me.

"If it is not angry, scared, or in warning, then no yelling because it can angry people and emotions dangerous things to show, Annie," she recited with a bored expression, I had told that story with that warning many times.

"Okay, so what books are you taking with you to Boston, I will let you put up to ten books in my bag," I sat down on her bed and undid the strap.

"Ten books can fit in there with everything you have in there," she looked at me skeptically, while I just smile at her.

"Sure it can," she walked over to my bag and peered into it, and reached her hand in it.

"Why do you have this in your bag," she pulled out a ninja star and a spearhead.

"Monsters," I replied simply, taking them from her hands and placed them back in my bag.

"Monster are scary, but so are you sometimes," she said smiling at me, so innocent.

"But I'm a friendly monster here to help you, but I am probably the only friendly monster you will ever meet in your life," I said picking her and spinning her around.

"Annabeth, hurry up or I will leave you here alone," Frederick interrupted my teaching moment.

"No, daddy don't leave me, I want to see Boston and Mangus," she replied laughing at him, not knowing he meant it.

"Come on, let us choose your books and stop staring at my weapons," I said setting her on the ground.

She ran around her fort of books picking some up and putting others in their place, to keep it from falling to the ground, even now she knew architecture.

"Here, I want to take these eight books," she lifted six large books and two thin books into my hands.

"Okay," I said sliding them into my bag, but was stopped by a small hand.

"I want to do it on the thin books," she took the top two books off the stack and held them.

I finished sliding the thick books and looked for her to stick the thin ones in. She careful stuck them in my bag, probably thinking it would explode if too much stuff was place in it. She removed her hands and looked in the bag, marveling at the objects in.

"How," she looked at me questionably, the gears in her head trying to turn, but a part was missing.

"Magic, now come on, get your coat on and let us get going," I grabbed her coat from the bed post and handed it to her.

"I hope Mangus like Greek mythology like me," she shrugged on her coat, grabbed her little owl suitcase, that she insisted she had for the trip, and ran out the door.

"Well, he is a Norse-born so he will like mythology, maybe just not yours," I whispers as the books lifted in the air and went back to their original positions.

"Kara, aren't you going to ride with us to Boston," Annabeth looked at me with pleading eyes, as I buckled her into her carseat.

"No, Annabeth, I have to go check on somethings, but I promise you I will meet you there," I slid my bag of my shoulders and set it next her," Now is my bag, your books are here, there is some medicine in here if you start feeling sick, but only take one, and if you finish all your books, there are some other things to keep you company, ok."

"Yes, Kara," she looked a little upset about me, not riding with her.

"Ok, I have to go now, I'll see you there," I turned to close the door but felt her grab my hand.

"Wait, you are not wearing a coat, where is your coat," I smiled at her, my body temperature was hotter than hers and the leather jacket, I wore, could become fleece-lined if I want it to.

"I am wearing a jacket, see," I flicked the coat, making the fleece come out, and showed the inside of it to her.

"Fine, but take my hat, just to keep your ears warm okay, Kara," she placed her little owl togan in my hand.

"Okay, Annabeth, I will, now be safe and don't annoy Frederick," I said shutting the car door and pulling the hair on over my braided black hair.

Frederick walked out with his suitcase, grumbling about having to visit his brother and sister. I agreed with him on Randolph, since he noticed to much about a world he shouldn't have seen, but his sister was strange, in a good way, for a mother of a demigod.

He shoved his suitcase in the trunk of his car, got in the drive side of the car, and started it up. Snow started to fall as they drove away from the house, and onto the highway.

I walked back into the house and sat down on the floor of the living room. Closing my eyes, I slowed my breathing, concentrating on summoning my master or at least getting her to hear me.

"What do you want, my child," her voice rang in my ears starling me to my feet.

"Hi mom," I said looking at the woman before me, she hadn't changed at all. Her long black hair flowed like a river down her back, galaxies swirled and faded in her almond-shaped eyes. Her tall, tan lithe body stood poised as if she was in a meeting before I summoned her.

"I was talking with your father, when you called me," I was partically right about what she was doing before she came.

"Norse boy meeting my Greek girl, what will come of this, should I stop it or not," I stated plainly as I sat down on Frederick's white leather couch.

"Your Athenian child must meet and form a bond with this Frey boy, they will need each other in the wars they fight," her tone was calm and knowing just as it always had been.

"Okay, thanks mom, that is all I need from you, you can go talk to dad, again," I said, getting up to hug her goodbye.

"No, I have answer one of your questions, now answer one of mine," her face hid a smile that threatened to break from its prison and show itself on her lips.

"Please, no personal questions, mother," I pleaded with her, but as always.

"You and that daughter of Atlas, turned hunter of Artemis, how is your relationship with her," the smile was free as she sat down in my place on the couch.

"Mom, we are fine, friends and that is all we will ever be now, okay," I said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Oh, but Kara, she made you happy and even I had never seen you so happy before in your existence, I just want what is best for you and what makes you happy," she said, pulling me into her a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I get that, mom, but I have built our relationship back to friendship, brick, cast into Tartarus, by brick," I said, looking at her in the eyes.

"I know, but," my mother stood up abruptly, almost throwing me off the couch in the process, "Oh no, Erebus is trying to kill another solar system, I have to go," she kissed me goodbye and flashed out.

"Thanks you Erebus, for getting mom to leave," I whisper to myself.

I started to walk towards the front door when I heard a knock on the back door in the kitchen. I stood very still, trying to pick up a sound of danger, but the pounding on the door was block out any other sound. My forearm shimmered as my crystal tried to become to real, I let it come into existence, wanting a weapon with me in case it was a monster.

"Please don't be a monster, I don't need to be bleeding when Annabeth sees me again, and for that matter I don't want to be late for her," I said as it became my trusty sword and I entered the kitchen.

"Well, thee will have thou know it will not be thou's blood on thou if any blood gets on thou," I heard a voice say behind the door, what was Zoe doing here.

"Do you mind answering a question, before this door opens," I said pressing my ear against the door, to hear the noise outside.

"Thou should know thee well enough to know thee's voice," her tone was not playful, and we both know cyclopes could mimic us, very well.

"Cyclopes can mimic us, Zoe," this is where the blade would either go through the door or the snow would start to fall into the kitchen.

"No one can mimic thou's horrible singing voice or thee's angelic singing voice," that was Zoe, but just a safe lock, I wanted for the lyric to come.

 _If you want to keep me, then you better treat me like a damn princess make that an empress._ I felt her power in her words, lulling me into a calm mood, that was Zoe, alright.

I opened the down, letting snow blow in the kitchen. There stood Zoe, her face was pale and worried, but she still looked like a goddess, which was funny since she was a goddess. The snow seemed to swirl around her, making me focus on her more than normal.

Her circlet was upside down as if she had hurried to put it on, her hair under it was messy and had sticks, mud, and snow. Her silver hunting jacket was scratched up her arms as if the beast had gone for her weapons. Her black shirt was new, _Huntress of Artemis since 346 A.Z. Don't mess with me unless you want an arrow in you leg or horns sprouting from your head._ It was torn at a certain spot, I followed it will my eyes, until I was stopped by her tan, no pale hand.

"What happened to you," I said, pulling inside the house, so the cold wouldn't worsen the injury.

"Hold on closing the door, will thou allow thee and her hunters sanctuary," her tone was, now painful, I realized.

"Or do you need extra push to let me and my hunters in your house, Kara," Auburn hair popped up behind Zoe, brown almost black hair.

"No, I don't Artemis, you can come into Annabeth's house," I said backing out of the way so she could come in.

"So this is not your house, no wonder only Zoe knew you were here," her moonlight colored eyes shone the realization, but I wasn't paying much attention to her, what was wrong with Zoe.

"What happened Nightshade, please let me see the injury," I said, taking a tentative step towards her.

"We were attacked by the minotaur, snake-women, and venomous-clawed hellhounds," Artemis had already made herself at home the kitchen counter, hunters came in laying down wounded in the living down and raced out into the winter wind, again.

"Bit, scratched, or stabbed by horns," I said, moving my hand over hers, hoping she would let me see the wound.

"I got off better than most of the hunters, but clawed by the snake-women on the arms and clawed by the hellhounds on my stomach," she removed her hand, showing a bright green liquid on her hand and three dark green wounds.

"She will be fine, the other hunters are worse than her, she is a strong maiden s…," I felt anger overtake me.

"That means nothing, Artemis, even the strong can die just as easily as the weak, you take care of the others and I will take care of Zoe's injury," I growled trying to keep my anger in check, but failing at it miserably.

"Kara, she is my huntress I know how she is doing fine," Artemis had gotten down off the counter and was now in my face.

"Do you see the little blood flowing from her left eye, showing the poison is near her brain, or the little paleness on her arms, the snake-women she fought must have a poison or acid on their claws, do you see the little gleam of her eye that should she is frightened of death, but will not tell you because she cares more about you liking her than her health," fire was flicking around my body the anger was growing in my body, I needed to release it outside.

"I did not," her tone was scared, knowing my anger was close to a point where most of her hunters would die.

"Good, now Zoe go upstair and enter the door with rainbow owls on it and lay down, I'll be there in a few minutes," I started to turn and go out the door, but a delicate hand caught mine.

"Kara, calm down please, thee sing thou a song if thou come will thee," she made me turn around, I knew my eyes were blood red but she wasn't afraid, that cooled my anger enough for the fire to stop.

"Zoe, you are in no condition, conserve your energy and don't waste it on me," I said leading her upstairs, but it was more like she was pushing me up stairs.

I pushed open Annabeth's door, thanking myself for already putting the books away. I lead Zoe over to Annabeth's little bed, hoping it would be good enough to get the poison out and give Zoe somewhere to sleep. I help Zoe lay down on it, seeing more blood start to flow from her left eye, I have to hurry up and start this.

I walked over to the rug in the middle of the room, and lifted it up, exposing the lifted board of the floor. I gripped it and pulled it loose of the floor, dust flew up and causing me to cough and sneeze. A wooden box in the middle of it was φάρμακο scrawled sloppy in knife. I carefully lifted it out of the hole, making sure to keep my hands from shaking. I also grabbed a leather pouch out of the hole and kicked the board over the hole.

"It is been a while since thee have seen thou that angry with Lady Artemis," Zoe's voice was weak, but it still had a hint of strenght, she made not have made it if I hadn't said something.

"You need to put you health above your lady, I get you serve her but really Zoe," tears stun my eyes, I could not lose her. War was not here yet, it was coming but not yet.

"Thou's eyes were very red down there, but they are now blue and red fighting each other, don't worry about thee," she waved a clawed arm at me, as I opened the pouch.

"That is all," I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears in my eyes," That is all I ever do Zoe, is worry about you," I removed a slender glass bottle, with a moon cork, from the bag," Are you safe, are you happy, are you missing me, and I know that is selfish but I miss you," I placed the bottle in her hands, and then led them to her mouth.

I walked back over to the box and pressed on the word, and feeling it click under my pressure.

The side of the box expanded, showing shelves containing different vials of different colors and lumosities.

The top then popped out, creating a stair case containing, empty vials, herbs, and medical tools.

The front of the box pushed against my leg, showing different vials of blood, most sparkly orange and red with a silver tint.

 _I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole, the old familar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything_

"Zoe, do not sing, conserve your energy," I said pulling out a sryigene, three vials of blood, an empty bottle, Manna flowers, Asphodel tubers, and a mortar and pestle.

"But it is thou's favorite sad song, and is thou not sad," her volcanic eyes were starting to turn green, my gods what is that stuff.

"I am sad, but that does not matter, did you drink the moon tears and nectar mixture," I poured some red, silver blood into the empty bottle and tossed the Manna flowers with the Asphodel tubers in the mortar.

"Yes, my love," I stopped and looked at her, she was giggling her eyes a pale green with black spots.

"Zoe, we do not date anymore, you have not referred to me as your love, in thousands of years," I waved my hand causing the pestle to start grinding the herbs and then went back to pouring orange, sparkly blood into the red, silver mixture.

"That does not mean thee doesn't still love thou," her giggle was cute, but it was starting to alarm me, this was not a time to laugh.

The mortar bumped me, signalling it was done grinding the herb mixture. I let it pour itself into the half full bottle, making the mixture turn a light blue. I lifted the bottle, freezing the top of it with ice so I could shake it.

The mixture's color turn a silver, liquid moonlight, good that was what I wanted. I heated the bottle making the ice cork melt in a ring around it.

"Drink," I held the bottle to her feverish lips, what was this poison and hopeful my medicine, would fix it.

"Not yet, thee wants a kiss from thou," her eyes were darkening, light was fading she was dying.

"Drink and then a kiss from me," I pushed it against her lips, hoping the coldness of it would tempt her to drink it.

"I want a good kiss, then," she tipped it so it poured into her mouth, not a drop missed it.

Her temperature instantly dropped to normal and her eyes went back to volcanic black. I looked at her arms, healed, my eyes traveled down to her stomach.

The two of the scratches disappeared, the third remained pooling out the poison out of its wound. I took the empty bottle from Zoe's hand and put it under the wound, the poison seemed to move towards the mouth of the bottle.

My face was grabbed roughly and put down. I tried to fight, but lips were quickly pressed against mine, and I relaxed knowing who it was. Her legs swung around mine, causing me fall into her as her hands moved from my face to around my body, holding me.

"Thee still loves thou,"she said breaking our kiss, and then she rubbed my back cause my wings to jutt out without my premisson.

"Why tell me now, this isn't you," I said trying to pull away from her, she smiled and brushed my cheek with her hand.

"Thee forgot to tell thou about Eros being there, this was all the trick of the love god just for thou," she scratched my chin making me purr, why do the love gods meddle.

"The monsters, was that a trick," I said, rolling over next her, already giving up, the love gods had done this a thousand times, it was better to just let it happen.

"No, he had special order them, but he said it was worth," she smiled seducly and snuggled into my arms, I did miss this, but not enough.

"So, Artemis has nothing to do with this and that was love poisoning wasn't it," her head peeked over my arm, she looked like a little child, and frowned giving my puppy dog eyes, now she just looked like Annabeth.

"No and yes, he would never put thee in danger, do thou hate thee," she pressed closer to me as if trying to get into my warmth.

"No, as I said before I love never stopped, but I don't like this you," I sat up," It sickening me that the love gods use their powers on our lives, when they could be making mortals happy, why me why is my life so important to them, my own life is important to me."

"Never say that, Kara, thou have an empire on thou's shoulders, never think nor say that again," that was my Zoe, not a love god Zoe.

I felt toned arms wrap around my waist, I looked down to see eyes burning with angry, sadness, and a bit of happiness.

"Get some rest, I need to leave for Boston," I pushed off the bed and she let do of my waist.

"No, thou has denied this for as long as thee as known thou, it is time to tell," she glared at me.

I turned to look at her, my right hand reaching into my pocket. Her face darken, knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't thou do it," she growled at me summoning her bow, but the dust was already in my hand.

I threw the sleep sand into her general area, she yawned an angry and promptly fell back onto the bed and started softly snoring.

I pulled a blanket over her body, and laying a note on the bedside table, I had been keeping it for her. Now seemed like the time.

My wings were still there, I walked over and open the window.

"Goodbye, my star huntress," as I flew off towards Boston.

 **So, that is done. Please read and review. Criticism wanted and flames accepted.**

 **Godeleus out.**

 **(::)**


	13. Part 2 of Magnus

**Hey guys, I am back. What have you been doing with your lives, mine I have been out of school for snow. But you really don't care about my life. So, onward with the story.**

 **Me: Would you please do the introduction, Boreas.**

 **Boreas: Since I owe Kara a favor and wanted to use it on this, I really need to talk to that girl.**

 **Me: Do the introduction, you arrogant north breeze.**

 **Boreas: How dare you call me that, I will end you for that.**

 **(Snow falls onto of me) Me: That doesn't faze me that much, I like the cold.**

 **Boreas: Oh, well, Kara Godeleus only owns herself and some of the plot.**

"Boreas, I said I was sorry, now stop blowing against me," I screamed as the north wind sent another blast against my right wing sending me, almost, spiraling into a tree.

I had managed to get to Massachusetts without much of a hitch, but as soon as I had hit the border Boreas had started his windy assault on me.

Another gust shot past me, and I saw one of his sons, I tried to grab him back I was to late. "Stop it, come on it was a south wind kid, your enemy," I felt something past an inch beside my right wing, a sword.

I rolled over and managed to catch one of the Boreads of guard, and I took the chance to grab his sword and give him a swift kick to his chest. He when into a tall pine tree and puffed out pine needles after he hit, one down, one to go.

"Don't hurt my sons," a voice screamed at me as the wind stopped its harsh attacks on me, the Boread, I hadn't sent flying, appeared next to a forming column of ice and snow.

His light blue skin stood out against his bronze breastplate, laurels hung slightly off his ruffled, shocked white hair. His ice blue eyes burned with anger towards me, an icy sword was in his hand.

"Don't touch my sons," his voice was steady, but his tone bit me cold, chilling me to the bone.

"Tell them to leave my wings alone," I said back to him, trying to raise my body temperature, to seem intimidating.

"I saw to leave her wings alone, just keep creating winds to blow her off course," he said, turning to look at his son, who was an exact copy of him expect in a 70s disco suit.

"But father, I was only trying to accomplish your wishes and she kept going straight without a problem," he looked down at his sword that had a rainbow feather tied onto it, that wind spirit took a feather from me.

"I do not care if my wishes were accomplished as she said it was a south wind's child, my enemy, but I must act like the other winds do," he smiled at me, I knew he had a soft spot for me, even before JFK's death.

"You should have made that clear than, father," Boreas turned to glare at his son, who quickly shrunk away from him.

"Kara, I'm sorry for my sons' behavior, you may pass into Boston free of us," he stuck out his hand as if to shake mine, but I handed him his son's sword.

"Thank you, Boreas and I accept your non-needed apology," I said as he started to disappear, taking his son with him.

I flapped my wings gaining speed again, hoping to be there before Annabeth's arrival and to keep my promise. My wings were starting to steam against the snowflakes, making me stop so I could cool down and make my wings contract.

After a few minutes of flying, Boston started to appear in the against the white snow. A stream of white light shot down from a skyscraper, Valkyries must be working today.

"Huh, would have thought Odin would have given them a day off," I thought out aloud, hoping not to get a response, but as always my hopes were crushed.

"Of course not, Kara, and besides the Valkyries would still work even if he gave them a day off," I turned to look at a girl in armor riding an eight-legged horse.

"You know I kind of wanted an uneventful flight to Boston, but I had the Boreads with Boreas and now you boarded my plane, that is an eventful flight," I said looking at my Norse counterpart, Miranda, her forest green eyes and mousy brown hair were one of the few things that could distinguish each of us.

"My plan didn't involve the greek north winds interrupting your flight, but I need to ask you a question," she gave me a sad smile with apologetic eyes, one of the few people I would believe them on.

"What is your question than my little sister, also do you mind if I ride your pony with you," I smiled at her as I sat down on Odin's steed.

"I have a child to watch and I know what is going to happen to her, but I am worried about it, what should I do," she turned around on the horse to look at me.

"Well, first I happy you finally got a child and what do you mean, you know what will happen to her," her forest green eyes started to tear up.

"Odin has already chosen her to be a Valkyrie, but she is not going to be a Valkyrie when Magnus Chase arrives in Valhalla," ice started to hit my arms, making them sting.

"Ok, I would just let everything happen and the chips fall where they may, how did you find this out," my godly, motherly instincts kicked in and I wanted her to stay out of this child's life, but I pushed them aside.

"Odin told me the first part, I searched the second part, I wanted to know my first child's destiny, but I never did get to see it," she said wiping away the icicles that clung to her eyelashes.

"It will be fine, you are there for her every step of the way, right," she looked away from me.

"No, I disappear after she becomes a Valkyrie, but I don't know why and that is what scares me, what if I see her again and she hates me," she placed her head on my shoulder and started to sob.

"We all had that worry when we each got our first child to watch, but that is something Chaos can't change, little sis, just try to be there for her when you can, because trust me the gods will interfere with you every step of the way, but just work through it and everything will be okay, now stop crying on my jacket, please," she nodded her head, looked down at the ground.

"I trust your advice," she said simply.

"Really, because even I don't trust it," I smiled at her, making her crack a grin and lightly shove me.

"This is your stop, Randolph's manor, just a forewarning there with be a battle axe and a woman at the door waiting for you," she pushed me of the horse, lucky my wings were still there and they caught some of the north wind, causing me not to plummet to my death.

"Thanks for the pushing off warning, too," I yelled up at the sky, trying to right myself with my wings.

After almost impaling myself on Randolph's spiked fence, I was walking up the driveway with my sword in hand. I knocked on the door and ducked, thanks Miranda for the warning, because a ten pound battle axe swung over my head and landed in the yard.

"Who are you," a woman yelled from somewhere in the mud room.

"I'm Kara Godeleus, daughter of all greek gods and protector of Annabeth Chase," a woman's head peeked out from behind a suit of armor.

"Greek gods, that is the first of those gods of I have heard of, but you have rainbow wings so maybe I should," she slashed down with a sword aimed towards my skull, I raised my sword to deflected it.

"Maybe you should consult your boyfriend Frey," she stopped mid-swing and looked at me, a new light shining in her eyes.

"No one knows who I had my boy with," she looked at me, the broadsword looked to be to heavy for her to lift now.

"Well, I come from the Greek world and it is very rare that I don't know who had a child from any of the realms, Norse included," I have got to remember to ask Poseidon about his newest son or Zeus about either his Rome or Greek children.

"What is his name," she lifted the sword again, preparing to swipe my head off with it.

"Magnus Chase, son of Frey, cousin to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I looked at her as if asking if she wanted more from me.

"I still don't trust you," she said, but put the sword down on the ground.

"I never asked you to trust me, come to think about it I never asked you for anything," I said walking into the mud room, shaking the snow of my wings and body.

"Well, I'm asking you to turn down the sass, so my son doesn't pick it up," she was dragging the broadsword across the ground towards the suit of armor.

"Sass is a demigods best friend, and do you need help," I raised my arm causing the sword to float out of her grasps and into the suit of armor waiting hands.

"I didn't need your help," she glared at me, but she also had a thankful look in her eyes.

"Not many people do, and if they do want it, I don't give it to them," I said retracting my wings and calling my sword back to my arm.

"Stay away from my son, and when Frederick and his daughter gets here, I'll see if I should have killed you," she stalked out of the room, man I love overprotective demigod mothers, they are so rare now a day.

"Your son the safest with me and Frederick can't see me, only Annabeth," I yelled after her, following her inside the manor.

"You are not Miranda," she turned to look at me when I finally caught up with her.

"I'm her greek form, all of us exist in the world as singles, but trust me, we are the same people," I said, holding her gaze, one thing, of these mothers, I didn't like was the inability to trust me.

"Kara, we are here," I heard Annabeth scream from the front door, thank mom, I had gotten here before she did, because I did not want to upset her.

"I still believe you are the spawn of Loki, and do not trust you," she growled at me before walking back to the door to let Annabeth and Frederick in.

"First off Loki is not bad just misunderstood and I'm going to take that as a compliment because I do enjoy good mischief, and second how do you know if they aren't Loki spawn mimicking your brother and niece," I smiled at her as I lift myself two a second story window, the mud room didn't have a second floor above it.

Athena hadn't yelled at me for letting her child die, and the girl on the lawn cradled my bag in her arms.

"Let them in, they are the real people," I said lowering myself down onto the floor and looked at her.

"Using your logic, how do I not know you and them are working together," she said blocking me from the door.

"Trust me sweetheart you aren't that scary or strong, you need a weapon that you can lift and swing with ease before you start on scaring enemies away, now just open the door," I said reaching between her arms, turning to catch the door knob.

"I'll open the door, but never call me sweetheart again," she snarled at me, but open the door letting Annabeth and Frederick in the manor.

"Kara, you made it here, how did you get here before me," she ran into my arms, my bag thrown almost right back into the wintry wonderland outside.

"That is the name of her imaginary friend, don't mind her when she talks about Kara," Frederick said to her while he gave her his bags and walking inside.

"I told you don't trust Frederick on the topic of me, because I am just imaginary to him," I said to her when I noticed her shocked expression after Frederick left, "But to you, I am as real as you and her," I lifted Annabeth up into the air to see her aunt.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth and I am four years old and I am you niche," Annabeth said, showing her, her little pearly whites and also sticking out her hand to shake her aunt's.

"Annabeth it is pronounced niece, not niche, but good job on introducing yourself," I said to her as Natalie stuck her hand accepting Annabeth's hand.

"Hi, Annabeth, I am your aunt Natalie, but you can call me anything you want," she smiled at Annabeth, all the hostile towards me disappeared in the instant Annabeth smiled at her.

"Annabeth can you tell me where you put my bag, when you came in," I said to her as I sat her back down on the ground.

"Oh right sorry Kara, I will go get it for you," she walked towards the door and grabbed my bag, "I am sorry I forgot about it," she handed it to me and looked at me.

"That is alright, as long as you try to make it up to the person, it is alright," I said giving her a hug," Now why don't you go find your cousin Magnus," I said shooing her away.

"Okie dokie, see you later Auntie Natalie," Annabeth ran off into manor, looking for a little boy, who she would have to help in a war.

"So do you want a weapon or not," I said rummaging your my bag and pulled out a four foot long, celestial bronze infused with silver katana from my bag and handed it to her.

"You just have that in your bag," she looked at me skeptically.

"Yea, special weapon, you can't find many weapons that can kill werewolves and monsters, but I don't know what kills wolves in your world but that does in ours," she swung it over her hand down towards the floor, it bit deep into the wooden floor, I knew I was right sharpen before we left.

"It feels great in my hands, all of Randolph's weapons are heavy or short in my hands, this just feels right," she pulled it from the floor, she had made a nice clean cut in the floor.

"Good, now here is its sheath and a sharping stone, with you causally let me pass to find my kid who is looking for yours, two powerful demigods together spells monster or wolves in your case," her face morphed into one of fear and she took off towards the staircase.

"I never said they were here yet, but they will probably be here soon and I need to set up traps and or summon friendly monsters to help me, I hate having to protect a new house," I started to pull ropes, bottles of indentured souls, and silver and bronze spikes.

After six hours of trap setting, bargaining, and killing liars and cheating souls, it was finally dinner time or at least for me. Leaf Erikson glared at me for making him swear to protect this house, but did not follow me.

"Kara stop playing in the snow and come inside dinner is starting and Auntie Natalie said to come get you," I heard Annabeth yell from the front yard, and I sprouted my wings so I could get there quicker.

I dropped down behind Annabeth, my wings disappearing, she didn't know about them yet.

"I am right here, Annabeth," I said picking her up from behind and spinning her around in the air.

"How did you get behind me with me knowing it," she wiggled out of my arms and landed on the ground, one of my feathers was beneath her right boot.

"I can tell you all my secrets or else they aren't my secrets anymore and then they are our secrets and some of my secrets are a little too dangerous for other people."

Like my heritage. I really not the daughter of all gods, more like the weird aunt.

Or, you know, my powers. Those have killed many people.

Or, maybe even, my death clock. I know when I am going to die, losers.

Wait an even better one, my past. That is a long road, we ain't gonna walk on today.

"Ok for now," oh thank mom," But it is dinnertime and I am hungry," she started to pull me towards the open door were Natalie held a small child in her arms, her katana strapped to her side, making her look deadly. Good, step one complete.

"Let us so go get you some food, and maybe some food for me," I said with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Of course you can have food, and don't worry if daddy or Uncle Randy look at you weirdly," gods I love this little angel, too smart for her on good, just like her mother.

"I do not care if your imaginary friend is hungry Annabeth, Randolph said no," Frederick said to Annabeth, who was about in tears, I will slap him in his sleep tonight.

"But, daddy, Kara was outside all day and looks really hungry," Annabeth tried to reason with him, but the man saw nothing but his own needs.

I waved my hand as Randolph walked in. I really didn't want to show myself to him, but with Annabeth almost in tears, I was willing to show the old man he had an extra guest. He surveyed the room, making sure everything was in its place.

When his eyes landed on me, he almost dropped the ham in his hands. Not the ham, you monster, drop the casserole but not the ham.

"Frederick, who is that," he pointed in my direction and I smiled a devilish smile at him for that.

"Oh, please don't tell me you are drunk and seeing Annabeth's imaginary friend, Kara," Frederick already looked down with the day. One thing, we could both agree on.

"You speak of the Kara, powerful and almighty greek deity, one who helps the unwanting, slayer of monster and enemies, first lesbian of Greece," I am not the first," and daughter of all gods," how do you know about me, most of my stories were not written down in books.

"No, Randolph, it is just Annabeth's stupid imaginary friend, who apparently needs to eat like an animal," he glared at Annabeth. Calm yourself you can get revenge later.

"Ah, later her make a plate for her imaginary friend, humor children when they are young because sometimes imaginary thing become real," he looked at me, a power hungry look in his eyes.

"Sure whatever Randolph, Annabeth you can fix 'Kara' a plate, but you have to eat everything you get for the both of you," he said handing her another plate, she placed it front of me and I gave her a quick hug.

"Since everyone is here let us begin the meal and thank gods of old for this meal," he looked straight at me the whole time, he said that. Suck up.

"So you are greek, also I didn't know you had a thing for girls," I was picking at my food, I don't like to talk about my love life.

"Yea, but I really don't walk to talk about it," I said looking Natalie across from me, Randolph and Frederick were going head to head on who was better Norse or Greek.

"Kara what is a lesbian," Annabeth said, looking up from her food.

"It means I like girls and not guys, Annie," I said, pushing the mashed potatoes towards the edge of my plate.

"So you don't like Magnus, how could you not like Magnus," she looked at me weirdly, she wasn't always that smart.

"No boys are fine especially Magnus, Annie, I just don't want to have sexual interactions with them I prefer girls," I was interrupted by Natalie.

"One of Artemis's hunters to be exact, or at least that is what the internet was to say about your relationships," she frowned when I looked down at my plate again.

"I was the reason that she became a hunter," I said quietly to her and took a bite of ham, ham makes everything better.

"Tell Auntie Natalie her name and when I can I meet her finally," Annabeth asked up from, she crawled into my lap and looked at me.

"Annabeth you met her when you were younger, and her name is Zoe Nightshade," I placed Annabeth back in her seat and took out a black and white photo of us in World War II. We were unhired bomber pilots for the United States. I can't fly a plane and she can't fire a machine gun, it strange now that I thought about it.

"She looks beautiful and dangerous, how did you two meet," she looked at the photo and then handed it back to me.

"She was a Hesperides and I was a young demigod told to stay away from the forest around it, I was fifteen she was a lot older," I said placing the photo back in my coat pocket.

"You like mature women, don't you," Natalie asked me, causing me to laugh.

"Oh….oh….you….think," I gasped for air," she is mature, you can think again," tears started to stream down my face, thinking of the stupid and funny hijinks we had done through the years. I sighed, we hadn't done much or seen each other much in a decade or two.

"Doing stupid and wacky things is one thing that keeps me sane and gives us time to talk and hang out," I said taking Annabeth and mine plate to the kitchen to clean them.

"Are you done with your plate, sweetheart," Natalie asked Magnus, strange I hadn't heard the kid talk at all.

I stopped and turned my head to look at him, he opened his mouth but once he saw I had stopped, he shut it. He just lifted his plate up to his mother and nodded, he was afraid of me. Annabeth slid over into Natalie's seat and proceed to make funny faces at Magnus, making him smile. I have to love that kid.

"So, does Annabeth know what you are," Natalie asked as she passed me another dish to dry.

"Yes, but not everything about me or her world, what does Magnus know," I said as I placed another plate in a cabinet.

"Oh, nothing and hopefully never will, but just incase I was looking at hiring some protectors," she said looking at me, oh no I wasn't available.

"I am sorry but neither Miranda or me are available, I have Annabeth and she has a future Valkyrie," I said placing the last plate into cabinet.

"Oh, well I know of an elf and a dwarf, Frey said to look at," she said drying her hands on my towel.

"That may be good," I said as we walked back into dining room.

Frederick and Randolph had taken the argument to Randolph's study and the kids ran off somewhere. I looked over at the wall clock and saw it was nine o'clock we must have had dinner at seven.

"I need to put Magnus to bed," she said before she enter the hall that led to the living room.

"Same, I look upstairs for them, you look down here," I said gliding over to the stairs.

I heard laughter from the library and decide to see what was in there. I walked quietly through rows and rows of old myth books and new research books. Something clattered to the ground and I stop. Peeking through the books, I saw them playing with Norse rune tiles, where had they gotten them from.

"I like your mother," Annabeth said placing the final tile on a small structure she had built.

"Who is your mommy," Magnus said trying to duplicate Annabeth's structure, but it all clattered to the ground.

"My mother is the Greek Goddess Athena and I never met her before," she said, a sad smile playing on her lips, I have always hated the gods for that.

"Oh, ok I was just wanting to know that the scary girl with purple eyes wasn't your mommy," he shivered at that statement, you're afraid of me because of your heritage, if you met Miranda you might like her.

"No, she is my big sister and she is not scary, just misunderstood, but don't worry a lot of people think that about her," Annabeth stole some tiles from Magnus's pile and started to add more to her structure, what was it.

"Do you miss your mommy, I know I would miss mine if she left me," he looked up, his grey eyes shone with curiosity, even I wanted to see what she was going to say.

"How could I miss someone I have never met, I know what she looks like, because Kara says that I look just her with blonde hair and the same brain, but how does she act, what is her personality, I want to meet my mother, but no I don't miss her" Annabeth pushed the structure down, a statue of Athena. Annabeth you will see Athena I swear on the River Styx.

"I am sorry, Annie-beth," he smile, tears sprung in Annabeth's eyes and I wanted to hug her.

"Don't call me Annie, only Kara calls me that when it is life lesson time," she was probably going to hate that nickname when she was older.

I decided to 'walk in' before she got angry at Magnus.

"Annabeth, Magnus are you up here," I called from my hiding place," It is your guys' bedtime."

Annabeth looked at Magnus and put a finger to her lips, that sly dog, trying to get out of bedtime, well two can play at that game.

"Well I guess no bedtime story tonight then, I am just going to go lay down and fall asleep without telling a bedtime story," I said walking out of the library.

"Wait, no Kara, we are here," Annabeth yelled and ran towards me. I scooped her up and ran to get Magnus. When I picked him up, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

I ran down the stair with them under my arms, Annabeth giggling like a madwoman causing Magnus to laugh, too.

"Natalie, I found two large, laughing bags of money want to split them," I yelled through the manor not knowing where she was.

I heard laughing behind me and spun around to see her running down the hall.

"Sure, I would love to share the money with you," I lifted the kids like I was weighting which one was more and then handed her the lighter one, her son.

"Take this one and make sure you keep it in your sight, now I am going to take mine and hide it in a dark room," I said running back upstairs with Annabeth on my back, laughing.

 **Hey guys that was part two, there is going to me a part three so stay tuned.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I would love you if you would.**

 **Godeleus out.**

 **(::)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So how have you been. I know I haven't updated in a while and when other authors do that it pisses me off. So I guess I understand if you are mad at me. I am a little hyper, but please continue reading.**

"Kara will you please tell me a story about you and Zoe. Please." She was sitting on a bed, holding her stuffed grey owl and staring at me with large grey eyes.

"What if I told you a story about your mother or something like that?" I really didn't feel like tell a long story tonight, or a story at all.

"Please. I ship you and Zoe together and I want to know more about your relationship." Where had she heard shipping from. "Zara is my OTP."

"Annabeth have you been talking to Aphrodite." I said pulling her under the covers of the single bed.

"No. I think he was called Eros or maybe it was Aros, but he tells me all about you and Zoe when you were back in Greece." She smiled and I felt like flying to Olympus and punching a god's lights out.

"Don't talk to him anymore. I tell you a story if you promise not to talk to him anymore." I looked at her and her grey eyes looked sad.

"But he seems so nice and he tells me so many more stories about you and Zoe, than you ever did." She smiled at me and gave me, large grey owl eyes.

"But could he tell you a story about Zoe and I getting arrested in Mexico." I knew I had reached checkpoint of Eros, because no one but us knows that story.

"No. You and her got arrested, tell me." She pushed the covers off her and crawled into my lap.

"Magic word." I looked at her.

"Please."

"Well the magic word was feathers, but I guess please will work." I started to tickle her stomach and she giggled filling the air with a beautiful thing. I loved children's laughter, because you didn't hear it much in my line of work.

"Ok, it was a hot Friday morning when the airplane landed in Mexico…"

*(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(

After finishing the story, I pulled the covers up to Annabeth's chin and placed a kiss on her forehead before she rolled over.

She slept like me. Her hand covering her nose and the owl covering her ear that was not on the pillow. Toes sticking out from under the covers, because for some reason they heated up first.

I sat down on the other bed, unused to the sinking effect you got when you sat down on a bed. Since I usually slept on the ground on a rug.

I turned on the lamp beside my bed, getting ready to make my tea and light my candles. I had horrible sleeping problems, because sleep is were the monsters, fears, and anything else I didn't want to face yet was.

Tea was made by Morpheus himself, pulling all the peaceful relaxation from the mortals and putting it in a tea for me to drink. It was slowly losing its effects on me, but I still would do anything for peaceful sleep.

The candles would always work with my acute sense of smell, but they did not cause sleep they cause me to relax my body enough to sleep.

I took the glass of water, I had gotten for myself, and started to run my fingers slowly up and down it heat it so the tea would mix. After a few minutes the water in the glass was boiling, so I dropped four tea bags into it.

I lit my finger on fire and brought it near the four candles that sat on the table. The first one lit and the smell of lavender filled the air. After light the three others, the air smelled like lemon balm, mint, lavender, and valerian.

Annabeth sighed in her sleep, peaceful dreams must be running through her little head. Demigods dreams had not plague her yet.

I pulled out the tea bags from the glass and set them in the trashcan. Lifted the glass up it spun with peaceful dreams of mortals. Laying on the beach, swimming in a lake, talking with your friends, whatever mortals found peaceful that night swam in my glass.

I lifted it to my lips as I sat down on the bed, as the freezing cold liquid ran down my throat, after causing my teeth to ache. That is what you get from drinking pure unconsciousness. I laid down on my back, waiting for the tea and candles to mix and put me to sleep.

I think I was awake for a few hours, before everything took effect I just wished it hadn't.

)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)*

I truly wondered if I ever actually slept at night, because I felt as awake as I was in the Realm of Awake. As I wandered down a random hallway, looking for something to do that would not cause me heartbreak or sadness when I woke up and trapdoor opened right under me.

I felt the air whip past me as I fell into the murky darkness. I tried to grew my wings to stop or slow my fall, but for some reason they would not come out.

Red clouds were beside me in the air and I realized I was heading for the Tartarus section of my memories. Well, that will be fun.

My wings finally spread behind my body and caught the air in my head, but then I heard a loud boom and looked down to see a pillar of black glass raising towards me.

I flapped my wings trying to get higher, maybe get back through that trapdoor that had lead me hear, but I seemed to remain suck at this altitude.

The pillar opened up, like a mouth, and grabbed my legs, trapping me from flying away. I tried to summon my crystal, but nothing seemed to work tonight.

The pillar started a slow descend after it cement my lower half in itself and I decided to give up, for I had a while before I reached what I though was the ground. But as I said nothing was working with me tonight. The pillar burst into thousands of black glass shards and all together we fell towards the ground.

My wings spread just before I hit the ground, but something grabbed my leg, throwing me to the ground. A boot landed on my back as if it had been planned. I fought of the urge to scream as someone stepped on my most sensitive spot on my body, right between my wings.

"Hello, old friend or should I say old doormat. How has it been?" He shifted his foot, also causing the scream to want to come out, but I held it in.

"Get off me Kronos, or I swear to Chaos I will throw you off." I tried to keep the pain out of my voice as I tried to wiggle out from under his foot.

"Ahh, but where would the fun be in that." I felt him start to shift his foot again and rolled away from it. Black shards dug into my skin as I got away from Kronos.

Shards fell to the ground behind me, forming a chair that quickly hit the back of my legs as it come forward to Kronos.

"How long has it been, little goddess, two maybe three years." He sat down in a chair that formed behind him.

"Three years since the garden incident. How is being cut up into pieces been?" I said as the glass turned clear as my body heat grew hotter.

"Wonderful, really, getting to really know myself piece by piece." He smiled and raised his hands, making my chair rumble and grew higher.

"Hello, your highness. As a lowly peasant I have a request for you." He bowed his scarred nose almost touching the ground. He said he would never bring this up again.

"Why are you bring this up, we both agreed to forget," I said trying to throw off the glass crown that had somehow been placed on my head.

"I want you to remember when you were just like your family. Power hungry and wanting a kingdom you could rule over with an iron fist." He smirked, remembering this was the way we first met.

"Why, Kronos?" I said simply, trying hard to get off the crown, but did not budge.

"My queen, you know my name!" He sounded surprised and knelt again.

"Stop this game, you insolent fool!" I snapped at him, the throne breaking and the crown falling away.

"I am sorry, my queen. Please don't send me to the dungeons." He actually looked scared of me and I realized what he was doing. He was trying to get me angry, because when I was angry I was just like the gods.

"Stop playing this game, I was young and foolish. I believed you were truly my friend and I was sorely mistaken." I said taking a deep breath, trying to control myself.

"If I had known what you would have become, I would have never tried to kill her." He smiled a small glass hunter appeared in his hand, Zoe.

"What do you want from me." I said, trying to get the thought of crushing the statue out of my head.

"I am rising. I have the strength, but I need a host until my body is truly reformed. I want a strong host, powerful. The gods fear them. You are perfect for me. Think of it, you would finally make them listen to you." He reached out for my shoulder, and I tried to get away, but he was quicker.

Images flashed in my head. Olympus in ruins, burning as I heard the screams of both mortals and immortals. A body laid in front of me, a young boy maybe sixteen, black hair fell into his face. A stab wound in the heart, blood pooling around his body as another boy and girl ran towards him. I myself not in control as I threw my hand out causing them to stop in their running postions and I realized Kronos and I were one in this vision.

I walked towards the kids, my smile growing in amusement at them. Both blonde haired, wearing Camp Half-Blood shirts, even same number of beads. I grabbed the boy's face roughly and pulled him out of the time loop, I had put them in.

 _Kara, please fight hi…_ He didn't finish his sentence as my sword sliced cleanly through his throat. His head rolled and I smiled at it sitting on the ground as his body slumped down to join it.

I turned to the girl and realization hit me like a drakon, it was Annabeth. So much older, scars cover her body, her hair had grown to an outrageous length as if she had found time to cut it, her grey eyes scared of me.

I snapped my fingers and she fell to the ground in a heap of skin and bones. It seemed she hadn't eaten for as long as her hair had grown. I walked slowly towards her, not out of my fear, but out of making her fear me.

 _Kara, wh.. why did you join him? Why did you let him?_ She sounded so pitiful, that I stopped walking. _Why did you kill Luke and Percy?_

I started to walk forward again, my legs not moving on my own accord. My sword dragged along the ground, causing a line to form in the perfect marble. She looked up at me, but didn't seemed scared of my sword.

 _Kara, please don't let him win._ Her large grey eyes formed her younger adorable owl eyes and I stopped again.

I pulled away from Kronos, panting from fear.

"See what you could become if we join forces," he reached out again, but my wings came out and lifted me of the ground, out of his reach.

"You could rule the gods, the ones who break all of your happiness." Had he seen the boy, the one with the stab wound.

"You and I could rule everything together, just as you had wanted." He looked at me with shining gold eyes and I could remember when he was my friend, the only one who I thought would stand by me.

"I will say it again, I was young and foolish to ever believe you were my friend, my ally, in my battle whatever I wanted to fight at the time." My crystal, finally came out of my arm, the sword that had cut him once back in my hand.

I saw him pale, slightly, but them he smirked at me. "Why are you bringing out that old relic? I could give you a new one, one that could slay even mortals."

I looked up and saw a doorway glowing above me, an exit from this hell. I flew towards it, with Kronos screaming at me to turn around coward and face him.

*(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(

I practically threw myself into whatever was through the doorway, I hoped was something good.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong? Sleep is suppose to be peaceful, why is your sword out?" I looked up from the fetal position I had arrived in to see my mother's swirling eyes and I relaxed enough to cry.

"Kara, shh, shh, just relax and tell what happened. Is it the daughter of Atlas?" I felt her soft hands brush away the tears that had been held in for a thousand years.

"No, just old memories. Old memories, I had wanted to forget." I managed to say between my sniffs and sobs.

"What old memories?" She picked me up, and I realized I had shrank into a little scared girl. I hate when I did that, hopefully I could change back when I woke up.

I was sitting in her lap, like old times, my head resting against her stomach, feeling her heart beat, slower than mine as always.

"When I was young, dumb, and just wanted to be a god." I said quietly, burying my head into her stomach as another round of sobs ran through me.

"Kara, just relax and focus on your breathing, don't let a panic attack happen to you. It will just wake up Annabeth and cause her to worry about you. I know that you don't want that." She brushed my stray hair out of my face, just like when I was little.

I looked up at her, I saw the galaxy that Erebus had tried to destroy flash in her eyes. It was safe.

I had developed my fear of people worrying for me because I was told I wasn't meant to have a life. I was meant to be a warrior, unafraid of death, no attachment to the people I save or help, I was suppose to be emotionless.

"I guess I didn't turn out to be what you wanted me to be." I said, trying to wipe away my tears, myself, but she would not let me.

"No, you didn't, but now I don't think I would want you any different than you are now." She pressed a kiss onto my forehead.

"I didn't turn out who you thought I was, did I," she asked placing more kiss over me, causing me to laugh and release all sadness.

"No, I never would have thought you were my mother, or at least the one who created me." I said looking away, that was a bad day for the both of us.

"And if you are still thinking you have no kingdom, think differently, you have an empire." She tilted my head back, so I could look her in the eye. She like eye contact and had grown to hate me when I looked away.

"Yea, that is so much better, being the light that the gods follow, but not listen to." I said, sighing at the thought that they follow me without knowing it.

"If you told them about me and your father, then they wou…" I cut her off, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me.

"And you know if they knew my true heritage, that I would be cast into Tartarus again and never allowed back on Earth. You would be stuck me and my sarcasm for all eternity." I smiled her eyes widening in terror at the thought of me on Thare forever.

"I would have like that if I had raise you, but no you were raised by the gods." She smirked at me, the same smirk that had played on my lips thousands of times.

"So, you never answer me. How are you and that daughter of Atlas? I heard about that love poisoning event and you are probably going to pound Eros. I don't want you do that, but…" She trailed off, looking at me for answers.

"You don't control my actions, you just respond to them and in your accord of course. And as I said before we are just friends, and we wi…" she cut me off and I felt angry rush into my throat.

"You love her," she said simply, looking at me, seeing if I would deny.

"Point being, she doesn't return the feeling. The love gods seemed to be trying their best to make their OTP happen." She smiled at me, a knowing smile. What was she keeping from?

"Oh, don't say that, you never know how she feels unless you ask her." She smiled, an idea must have appeared in her head.

"No, don't you dar…" I never got to finish that sentence as a light blinded me.

*(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(

"Artemis, thee is going to go take a nap upstairs." I heard her musically voice ring through the air and footsteps walking up the stairs.

Chaos had apparently, thought we need to talk about our feelings. I hate my mother sometimes.

"That is fine, Zoe, have a good rest," I heard Artemis call back, Zoe must have helped Artemis tend to the hunters after she woke up. Crap, I am going to get punted out a window if she read the letter.

The door creaked out and I turned around to face her, fear written all over my face.

"Kara, is that thou?" Surprise was clearly on her face, but why.

"Yes, of course it is." My voice was higher pitched than usual, oh I forgot about me being about twelve years younger looking.

"Thou is so cute! Thee never knew thou had such dark purple eyes as a little one." She ran forward and scooped me up in her arms, tickling me under my chin causing me to laugh. I hope Annabeth never learned I had same weakness as her or she would exploit it so much.

"Please put me down, so I can change back." I said, trying and failing to wiggle out of her grasp.

"No, thee likes thou this, so cute and adorable. A cute little button nose, baby fat on thou's cheeks making thou look so much younger and less dangerous, and thou doesn't even the star scar on thou's cheek." She pressed a kiss on my scarred cheek before tickling me more under my chin.

"Zoe...ah ha ha...please...ha ha ha...stop it...you know my...ha ha ah...feet." She blew a raspberry on my stomach causing more laughter to come from me.

"By the stars, thee never saw something as adorable as thou in thee's life. That adorable laugh that hasn't come from thou in a few thousand years." She stopped tickling me and just look at me now.

"I made a lot of mistakes in this body," I said, turning away from her.

"Like what?" She picked me up and put me in her lap, my ego just got down-graded from that alone.

"Acting like the gods was a big one, thinking Kronos was my friend was an even bigger one, and… Wait, that is all." I said, as she pulled me into a hug. It felt weird since I was smaller than her.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Kara, even thee made a few in her lifetime." She laid down, placing me on her stomach.

We were laying down on my rug that the gods had given to me as a quadruple-digit gift. It was a circle thing that was divided into twelve sections, one for each god, with each of their symbols on it.

"Not as many as me." I rolled of her with a thud, causing her to laugh even more at me in my small form.

"Shut up." My voice returned to normal as I grew back into my eighteen year old form.

I laid down next to her, as I had down a thousand times, and she laid her head on my stomach.

"Thee knows she could never live up to thou's amount of failures, but that is what makes thou, well thou," she said yawning and snuggling next to me.

"Sometimes, don't you wish you could be someone else. No mistakes, nothing. Like the mortals who choose rebirth. You have no title, no name, and no destiny yet." I said, as I felt a stinging sensation flow into my shoulder. I turned my head to see Zoe glaring at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't go thinking about that. Never think for one minute thou is what they say she is, because thou is so much more than that. Just because thou can die, does not mean thou can just go do it. Please, never leave thee." She pressed her face into my stomach and started to cry.

I pulled her closely to me and lifted her chin slowly towards my face. "Hey, I am sorry. I am so sorry I ever brought it up." I brushed away the tears, gently, wanting to savour the look of those volcanic orbs, because I didn't know when I would see them again.

"I won't bring it up anymore. Ok." She nodded and laid her head down on my shoulder, slightly uncomfortable for the both of us, but I wasn't complaining.

"I miss you," she managed to choke out, I turned to look at her. I had taught her 'I' and 'you' but so far she hadn't used them.

"I miss you, too," I said simply to her, because I couldn't express something that had become a part of me.

She pressed her lips against my cheek and I felt my blood rush to meet it as my body temperature rose higher.

"I really miss you. All of your idiotic ideas, stupid jokes that for some reason makes me laugh, and that stupid smirk you get on your lips when you think of me." She looked at me and leaned forward.

"I miss you so much it is a part of me," I said, slowly, wanting so desperately to close the distance between our lips, but I didn't want to ruin anything I had friendship wise until I was for sure she like me.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, her sweet lips that tasted like the golden apples she had guarded in her early years. I pulled her closer to me, my hands wrapped around her waist and hers around my neck. We broke for air, thoughts rushed through my head.

"Don't think about it," she said. "I love you still." She brushed her lips against mine, just a quick touch, but I felt jolts of electricity flow through me.

*(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(

"Kara, wake up and stop making kissy faces at the ceiling." I felt someone point me, I rolled over trying to avoid it.

"Yea, get up and stop dreaming about Zoe," I knew that voice. I bolted up almost throwing Annabeth off the bed, but the wind caught her and sat her on the ground.

"Eros," I hissed, fangs growing in my mouth and my sword appeared in my hand.

He paled considerably and back away from my bed. "Now, listen Kara we can be reasonable here, right?" I lunged at him, pressing him against a wall.

"Don't tell me that was a dream, because if it was I will rip your feathers out one at a time." I growled and I knew my eyes were turning red from the rising anger in my veins.

"Funny story." I banged his head against the wall.

"Tell me something serious. Was that a dream?" I said slowly sinking my claws into his throat.

"Yes, my mother dared me to do it." I blew smoke at him, telling him to hurry up with his excuse. "So it wasn't my fault and take good care of that girl, she knows a good couple when she sees it." He vanished from my hands and I dropped to the ground in misery, why did the fates hate me.

"Kara, what is wrong?" Annabeth walked cautiously towards me, I don't think she has ever seen me cry.

"Love is horrible, Annie, never let the love gods meddle in your life, because it will never end well." I held out my hands and she walked into them, giving me a tight hug.

"I promise, I will always love you, Annie." I said quietly, brushing the hair that had fallen in my face. "Please let that be enough for a few years, ok, Annie."

She looked up at me and ran over to my bag. She took out one of her books and came back to sit down in my lap.

"I am going to read you a bedtime story, since it is only one in the morning." She said opening the book she had gotten from the bag.

It was her favorite, Grimms' Tales of Old and New, she flipped through a few story and landed on the one I always like reading to her, the little god.

"Annabeth, I don't think a story is want I need now." I said trying to pick her up, so I could put her back to bed.

"No, sit down and let me read you a bedtime story, it always makes me feel better." She sat down in my lap and started to read.

"Once a upon a time, there was a little boy, but this little boy wasn't normal. He was a god, but no worshiped him like they did his older brothers. That made him very upset because he looked up to his older brothers and wanted to just like them." I felt my eyes slowly start to close with each word she said. I guess Hypnos was feeling bad for me and was helping me go to sleep.

And for once I fell asleep without the candles, tea, or anything else I had tried and nothing plagued me as I wandered through the hallways of my memories.

 **So, yes. I am evil. My friends call me Satan for a reason.**

 **QOTD: Would you buy a scented pillow? (Pillows with a scent to them, not just bedroom pillows, but like throw pillows on couch.)**

 **Godeleus out.**

 **(::)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Are you proud of me for updating in a few days, because I am extremely proud of myself. So in this chapter, you find out Kara's relationship with some of the gods, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Hestia. You also get some Zara fluff. So please go head and start reading.**

"Ok, Annabeth, I will be back tomorrow afternoon around three. I want to be the best angel you can to your father, ok. Your favorite tv dinner is in the freezer, you know how to use the microwave. Please be good while I am gone." I was running around the house, making sure everything would be fine when I left.

"Kara, I'll be fine. You do this every year, but this time you're freaking out." I turned to look at her, it had been only a few a days since we had come back from Boston.

"Because your uncle Fisher is out of town visiting his family this year," I said, getting down on my knees so I could look her in the eye. "And they will be no one to protect you if monsters come here." She had such a strong scent for such a young age.

"Where are you going anyway and in a dress." She looked me up and down, and I remembered why I hated the council meetings.

"It is not a dress. It is Lonic Chiton." I said picking her and placed her on my knee, I still had to get my armor on and do my hair.

"Isn't that for men?" She smiled and moved my pedant back into place.

"So?" I said, putting her back on the ground, I grabbed my sheath and looped it around my waist.

"Where are you going dressed as a man? Are you going to see Zoe?" She looked so hopefully that I would say yes and in reality I was going to see Zoe there, but that was not the main reason.

"Well, twice a year the gods hold this big meeting, every gods is allowed to attend." Some are made to attend, because I can think of better things to do than watch three years old argue, like actually watching a three year old.

"Can demigods come, too, because they are part gods?" She looked hopefully, maybe she could go with me. "Because I want to dress up too."

"Sorry, but you can't. Only special demigods that go to a camp can come to this." I said looking around for my boots.

"How can I become a special demigod?" She lifted up my boots and I realized I would never be able to make it in time without her.

"Well, first you have to older and you have to attend a special camp for demigods."

"I want to go to the camp."

"You are not old enough yet and have you seen my armor?" I said turning around in a circle.

"Silver or crystal?" She sighed and I wondered who was truly taking care of who.

"Silver, crystal is actually for battle." She pointed at the closet we were next to and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I walked over and opened the door, the armor stand held the polished ceremony armor the gods made me wear for the solaces. I quickly grabbed the breastplate and strapped it to me, at least I could look like I had put on my armor.

"All of it, Kara." I turned around and saw Hermes, tapping his foot impatiently at me.

"Fine." I slid on the greaves over my bare legs, the vambraces slid over my chiton, summoning my sword I slid it into the sheath, and looked at Hermes.

"Shield, helmet, and spear, then we can leave." I sighed and clenched my hand causing my onyx shield to appear and I placed it on my back.

I placed the silver helmet over my hair, hoping my ponytail wouldn't come undone. I reached deeper into the closet and pulled out my spear, I looked more prepared for war than a meeting with the gods.

"Wings. Zeus wants you to be there before the meeting starts and the camp is coming for this one." He looked at me with an unamused expression, I guess Zeus made it very clear that I should be there before the meeting started.

"Not here, she doesn't know about my wings yet and tonight is not the night for that story." I whispered to him and he smiled at me.

"Come on." He reached out to take my hand, but Annabeth grabbed onto my leg.

"Please let me come with you, I really want to meet my mother." She gave me, owl eyes and I wished she didn't go to that instantly.

"I promise on your birthday, you will meet Athena, okay." I pressed a kiss into her forehead after peeling her off my leg.

"Swear on the Styx."

"Annabeth…" I had told her a thousand times, what a swear on the Styx meant.

"Swear it on the Styx or you will be taking me with you." She glared at me and for a minute she looked just her mother.

"Just swear it on the Styx, Kara, Zeus is going to hang me by my sandal straps if we are late." He tapped his watch and motioned for me to get on with it.

"Fine. I swear on the River Styx that Annabeth Chase will meet her mother on her fourth birthday." I said, hearing thunder boom in the background, sealing me to this.

"You can go, now. I promise to not bother daddy." I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Tick tock." He grabbed my shoulder, making me turn to face him.

"Shut up, Hermes. Cover your eyes, Annabeth," I said, as I felt myself start to turn to pure energy.

*(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(

"Go mingle and try not to kill someone." Was all Hermes told me before fluttering off into the crowd of immortal bodies.

"Hello there, sweetheart." I turned around and threw my spear at the source of the voice, it found its mark in Eros's wing.

"Ow, what was that for?" He said, trying to pull my spear out of his wing.

"Meddling in my love life and entering my dreams. Stay away from me." I pushed my way into the crowd, trying to lose him and the feeling of sadness.

I pulled the crystal back into my arm. Removing the shield from my back it shrank back down into my ring and I placed it back on my finger. I slowly removed my helmet, I hate how Zeus made me look like a weapon more than a person, and I bumped into someone, causing me to drop my helmet.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that." I was going to continue with that statement, but then the smell of designer perfume attack my senses.

"Darling, it has been so long since we lasts talk. We must catch up, come let us talk." Aphrodite grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from my fallen helmet.

"Aphrodite, I was just going to go talk to the demigods before the meeting," I said, trying to lose her iron grip on my wrist.

"Come on you can have one drink with me before you talk to those mortals." She flung me into the table that held refreshments and snacks, but I wasn't going to be drinking anything Aphrodite gave to me.

"No, Aphrodite. I am really goo..." She shoved a cookie into my mouth and I had to swallow it so I would not choke. Chocolate chip, I moaned knowing it was Artemis who made it by just the taste.

"I will never know how Artemis makes them so good, but they leave so much of a chocolate taste in your mouth after eating one." She pressed a glass of clear liquid into my hand, but she forgot the reason was I love them was that.

"No I am good, now if you excuse me, Aphrodite. I would love to go meet the campers." I put the glass on the table and walked away, looking for the throne room.

I felt her grab my shoulder and spin me around. "Why don't you want a drink?" She pressed it into my hand and I knew that was a very dangerous drink.

"Because the last time, I drank something from you. When was that? Hmm, two hundred years ago and I almost caused a war. You are not a subtle person and I know something is in that drink." I said dropping it on the floor, a pink liquid flowed out of the glass shards, lust potion.

I glared at her and she gave me a nervous smile. I turned away, walking to no where in general.

Tonight was already going great, now I just need with someone to flirt with me and Zoe to see it and think I was doing it back.

"Hey! You mind if I walk with you?" I turned my head to see a girl about fifteen trying to match my strides.

"Where you going, kid?" I smiled as I saw a glare shot in my direction, she apparently did not know who I was.

"My mother wanted to talk to me and I never been to Olympus before, so I am looking for the throne room." She looked at me and I saw who her mother was, Athena. Grey eyes looked at me and I saw the gears turning, trying to figure who I was.

"What Athena have to say to you?" I saw, pushing Apollo away from a hunter, he had managed to single out.

"How did you know my mother is Athena?" Oh, how I loved messing with her children when they didn't know me.

"The eyes give it away. Every god's children have something that makes you look at them and say that is so and so's kid." I smiled at her as I grabbed another cookie from a passing wind spirit.

"Oh, so who is your godly parent." The gears were really turning now.

"Shouldn't say." I took a bite of the cookie and frowned, almond cookie. I didn't like nuts.

"Why?" She looked mad, I apparently found her little tick.

"That would give it away and doesn't Athena pride herself on her knowledge of everything." I knew the answer to that, but I always like hearing what the demigods thought of their parents.

"Well, yes…"I cut her off and I saw her give me a death glare.

"Ask any question that doesn't involve heritage," she opened her mouth."Or age, or even powers. Yeah, no powers."

"I want to say you're a nature spirit because you are annoying." She sighed, trying to think of something to ask me. "Is this your first solace meeting?"

"First, thanks I pride myself on annoying people and, second, no this is not my first rodeo with the gods." I grabbed a glass of a passing nymph and took a drink. Hopefully, Aphrodite hadn't tainted all the drinks.

"Are you immortal?"

"Yes and no. I can't die from old age, but diseases, poisons, and small knives can kill me." I felt like I was on The Dating Game.

Bachelor number one, how can you die?

"Do like the gods?" I think she knew who I was.

Bachelor number two, do you people?

"Not all the time, Juliet." I smiled at her as my wings sprouted from my back.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at me. I turned around and looked her, her grey eyes were large like Annabeth when she was surprise at the ending of a story.

"Milady." She tried to bow, but I grabbed her arm to stop her from bowing at me.

"No bows. I hate bows and besides there are so many more people you should bow at instead of me. I like handshakes and maybe some fist bumps. Now come on, your friends are waiting for you in the throne room." I pulled her through the crowd that had formed in front of us while she tried to bow at me.

"How did you know my name?" She asked after I had parted the crowd with a snarl and a flap of my wings.

"I like demigods. They aren't as annoying and don't live as long, sadly, as the gods. So, I learn names. Juliet, daughter of Athena. Sixteen. Two quests completed. Dating Michael, son of Demeter. Preferred weapon spear, but can do some major damage with a sword. And you only attend the summer session, but Michael persuaded you to stay for winter this year." I was counting my fingers at the end of it, it was a weird power I had.

"That is stalker level knowledge, but I am weirdly impressed." She smiled at me and I was going to return it, but I heard yelling behind me and lowered myself to the ground.

"All Athenian children are proud of my demigod knowledge. Everyone else is just freaked out or wants to use it against their enemies." I heard feet hitting the ground as if someone was jumping and a few seconds I felt something land on my back.

"Kara, thee has missed thou." She pressed a kiss on my head as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Ditto, Zoe. Have you meet, Juliet?" I said turning so she could see Juliet clearly.

"No. Does she have an interest in being a hunter?" I loved having her on my back, keeping the space between my wings warm and knowing exactly where she is.

"I am dating a boy." She smiled sheepishly, she apparently knew how most of the hunters behaved towards girls dating.

"Oh, okay. As long as thou is happy, but just incase." I felt her let go of my neck and reach into her pocket.

"Thanks, I guess." I think she was more shocked at Zoe's response to her dating, than getting a hunter's card.

"So, Zoe do you have a destination in mind or just want to enjoy the ride." I asked as we started to walk again.

"Thee is probably going where thou is. Where is thou going exactly?" She readjusted herself on my back so that all the gods could see where she was.

"Throne room, I am helping this little lady here." I tipped an imaginary cowboy hair and started to walk like a cowboy down the streets, but strangely Zoe tighten her grip on me when I smiled at Juliet.

"Can I ask question?" We both turned to look at her and burst out laughing.

"A daughter of Athena not asking a question. Unheard of. Right, Zoe?" I turned my head just as Zoe was trying to plant another kiss on my head, but she caught my cheek.

One of the few things that I like about solace meetings is I don't have to act, I can just be my normal love sick fool around Zoe.

I blushed, but played it off like that was meant to happen. I saw her smile and I smirked at her causing her to laugh which made me laugh.

Gods, I love that laugh and would do anything to make it stay.

"Guys." We both stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What?" We both said simultaneously causing another look from each other.

"I thought you two couldn't date each other. I mean she a hunter, partially immortal, but she can't date." She looked at us as I grabbed Zoe's hand and brought it to kiss it.

"Well, do you know the Thanksgiving paradox? Everyone asked about your life. Did you get a lover? How are your grades? Is school good? Stuff like that and to us this is Thanksgiving. Well, this and the summer one, but not the point. We act like we are dating, so the single gods stay away from her and the single goddesses stay away from me." I said as we arrived at the doors of the throne room.

"Oh, you guys are really good at acting." She smiled at us as I pushed the doors opened with the wind. I didn't feel like growing to a giant yet.

"Well it helps that we dated once, thousands of years ago, before thee became a hunter mind thou." I noticed her voice almost broke at dated, as if she didn't like that word.

"Oh, do you mind if I ask why…" I started to vigorous shake my head no, and Zoe sighed sadly.

"No, just no. We don't talk about that day." Zoe said simply as the doors opened wide enough so that the demigods inside could see it.

Everyone turned to look at us, mortal reflex. I saw Juliet tense at the sight of forty eyes on her and us.

Milady Kara was chanted throughout the room and everyone started to bow. I held out my hands, as if to say stop, and they all looked at me.

"No stop, I told Juliet, I don't like bows. I am more a handshake, firm mind you, or a good solid fist bump. No bows. Go bow to your parents or something." I said walking forward, Zoe grip on me tighten than before and I could almost feel an emotion on her, but I couldn't tell.

"I am going to go hang out with Michael and my friends." Juliet said splitting away from us.

"Ok see when the meeting starts," I waved at her and I felt Zoe wave, too.

Two girls broke off the group of demigods, daughter of Hermes and Apollo, single. Oh gods, no.

"Hey there, Kara." They both smiled flirtatiously and waved their hands at us.

"Back off, thou is thee." I felt Zoe lean down and kiss my cheek.

"Oh we can do that, too." They leaned forward and tried to place kisses on my cheek, but I managed to back away, before they could and Zoe could smacked them.

"Abby. Maci. I love Zoe and could never love either of you the same way as I love Zoe." That was the truth, but I couldn't think of love anyone other than Zoe.

"But...but...you are so hot." No I wasn't.

"No, Abby, she is not hot," at least she understood, "she is adorable in a older kind of way. Like an older dog you love." She reached out to scratch my chin, but Zoe slapped her hand away. I like having four hands.

"Back off her." Zoe was gritting her teeth, trying to keep the angry in.

"Hold on," I whispered to her with my wings extending out to their full twenty foot wingspan.

I gave a hard flap that lifted us up about ten feet, that was a push even for me. I hadn't had another passenger on my wings in a few years and I hadn't even been able to use them in a while because of Annabeth.

"Thou is a little shaky. Has it been awhile since thou has flown or had a passenger?" She reached out to take my hand, but almost fell off in the process. I caught her, but now she was in my arms.

"Yeah it has been awhile since I flown even with a passenger, but I think I'll be fine." I flapped my wings again taking us to the level of full grown gods.

"Thee trusts thou." She placed another kiss on my cheek and I wondered why she did it, no could really see us.

"Good, because you should. If only one person in this universe would trust me, it should be you." I shifted in my arms so now she was in them bridal style, but she didn't seemed to care.

"Thee knows everything about thou." She smiled and twisted causing me to start spinning in the air.

"I wouldn't say you know everything about me." I smirked and gave another flap of my wings, I was mainly depending on the winds for this, but I still had to act like I was using my wings.

"What don't thee knows about thou? Hmm." She smiled and leaned forward our foreheads touching.

"Pegasi taught me to fly." I smirked when I heard her beautiful laugh.

"Really?"

"Why do you think I always land with one out in front of the other." I landed on my guest throne with of course a foot out in front of the other.

"Kara, thee has something to talk to thou about." She looked nervously at me, that was not a good sign.

"What's wrong?" I took her hands and started to massage small circles in them, trying to keep her calm.

"Thee been having dreams about thou." She looked at me, her volcanic eyes flickered around, nervously, like she thought there was someone listening to us.

"Ok, so…" I trailed off, hoping she would answer the question for me.

"Thou has golden eyes in most of them, but one time thou had stone-colored eyes. But in all of them, thou wasn't thou." She looked at me, seeing if I was following her.

"What do you mean I wasn't me." I looked at her, her eyes were very widen as if she was frightened of me, now.

"Thou was attacking thou's friends, the gods, even thee."

Visions of Kronos and I working together, she must have been getting them, too. I had been plagued by more of those vision since the meeting with Kronos. I didn't know that what the stone eyes meant, but I didn't think it was good.

"Zoe, you know that I would or could never turn against the gods and especially you." I brought her closer, her head on my shoulder.

"Thee knows, but they are so real. Thee wakes up in a cold sweat everytime, and everytime thee does thee believes she is still in them." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, trying to make herself realize that I was there with her.

"Zoe, I have had the same dreams, but trust me," I lifted her head up so she could look me in the eye. "I would never betray any of my family and even if someone was controlling me, I would never hurt you." I placed a kiss on her forehead, a simple gesture that we both did without much thought, but I wanted to move down to her lips so bad.

She looked down not answering and I wanted so bad to make her smile or hear that musical laugh she made.

"Hey, can I tell you something stupid." I placed my finger under her chin, making her look at my smirk.

"What is something thou does that is not stupid?" I saw a smile graced her lips quickly, but it disappeared as quick as it came.

"Good question, but this was really stupid. Even more stupid than usually." With that I launched into the story of how I thought I had lost Annabeth at the park, but we were actually playing hide and seek and she was right behind me the whole.

"Oh my gods, that really was more stupid than usual." She was laughing so hard, that tears were streaming out of her eyes.

I was about to say something else, but Hermes zipped into the room. Great the meeting was starting.

"Zoe, I know you and Kara are dating but Artemis requests that you and the other hunters sit near her throne." He fluttered in front of us, his hand outstretched to take her to Artemis throne.

"Oh ok." She reached out to take his hand, but I stopped her.

"I got it, Hermes." I snapped my fingers and my outfit changed. Jeans, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, leather jacket, and combat boots.

"Zeus won't be happy with you." His eyes held uncertain light to them, probably wondering what Zeus would do to him or me.

"I does it look like I care what the god of lightning wants me to look like. I like this, this is me." I helped Zoe get on my back as Hermes followed us over to Artemis's throne.

"That is why I like you, Kara. You don't care what the boss man says." He flew lower to tell the demigods to go wait near their parents' throne.

"Here is your stop, milady." I bent down allowing her to hop off my back and onto the arm of the throne.

"Thank thy kind knight." She took my hand and allowed me to get up off the ground.

"No problem." I started to leave, but she caught my hand.

"At least let thee thank thy kind knight." She brought her lips to my nose like she used to do when we were dating. I let the blush take over my face as she pulled away.

"Thee wins." She whispered to me as she pushed me off the edge of the throne. I opened my wings as I fell, but didn't flap until I was almost skimming the floor.

It caused her to laugh, as I waved at her and flew over to my throne. I could still do some aerial tricks even after only flying an average of four days a year.

I landed in the seat of throne and sat down. Relaxing, I concentrated on growing in size to the of the gods. When I opened my eyes I could now see Zoe perfectly across the room, she smiled at me and waved.

 _Tell the demigods to close their eyes, Kara._ I heard Zeus speak in my head and I sighed. The drama king wanted to show off his power.

"Demigods close your eyes the meeting is starting and Zeus wants to show off his power to you," I said, waiting for all of them to shut their eyes.

"The last part was not need, Kara." Zeus glared at me, but I just shrugged him off. I didn't care what he thought of me, but as long as he didn't touch Zoe I wouldn't touch him.

"Does it look like I care?" I raised my eyebrow at him, asking if he expect me to say anything different to him.

Everyone turned to look at me, shocked, except Zoe. She just raised her eyebrow at me as if asking if I could act better to the king of the gods.

"I could have asked you not to come this meeting." He said like he controlled me and probably expected to start quivering in my seat.

"Oh, so I could actually watch a three year old instead of watching a group of immortal gods arguing like three year old." I looked at the room before me and saw Zoe shake her head. "Oh wait before I forget and burn to a crisp. Athena, you are coming to meet your daughter on her birthday. Thanks to Hermes, who didn't want to be late, I was made to swear on the Styx." I looked at him and he smiled sheepishly at the assembled crowd.

"I mean Zeus said don't be late with Godeleus, again, and the little girl wouldn't let Kara leave. So… I mean… what else was I supposed to do?" He got quieter with every word, Zeus rage was growing with every word.

"You have no respect for anyone in this room…" I cut him off and I probably should have been happy that I couldn't be killed by lightning.

"I have respect for the people who treat me like a person, not a weapon. Every solace, you make me wear chiton, armor, and have my wings out like I do for battle. I respect the demigods, who take your crap. I respect most of the gods in this room and all the gods who couldn't come. I just don't respect you and your wife." I glared at him and he raised his lightning bolt at me.

I raised my onyx shield and glared at me, daring him to strike me where I stand.

"I could banish you to…" I cut him off again and this sparks were coming off his lightning bolt.

"No you couldn't. Our oath works both ways, as long as I don't do anything against you, you can't banish me." I said standing up.

"You two stop that this instant. You choose something to fight about every solace and then try to kill each other. You know you may actually kill someone this time, so stop fighting and let us actually get some things down. Put down your weapons and sit down." Hestia spoke calmingly and we lowered our weapons. I looked down in shame, she was like my second mother.

"Yes, Hestia." I mumbled and putting my shield away.

"Let us actually begin, then," Hera said, glaring at me as if this was my fault, which I'll admit it was partially my fault but not all of it. But she always blamed me for everything.

 **So that is it guys. End of the chapter.**

 **QOTD: Should I write about the meeting or just skip to the end of it and have anyone of you read Night.**

 **Godeleus out**

 **(::)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I am back and have a chapter for you. I will hopefully have another chapter by this afternoon, but don't hold your breath.**

"Kara have you had any strange dreams of late?" I turned to see Demeter ask me and I wondered if she knew that was plaguing me.

"I have had a few." I admitted causing everyone to look up from their conversations.

"Do you want to tell me what they were or is that too…" She trailed off, hoping I would speak and not shut everyone out.

Everyone was looking at me now, even the demigods. I looked over at Zoe and she gave a slight nod telling me to say what was going on in my mind.

"I have been having dreams of the future. Kronos rising and taking over the world." I said quiet which made the volume in the room drop down to my tone, even the demigods stopped talking.

I looked around for a minute, gauging their reactions to my statement. The consensus was fear and anger on a few.

"I don't believe." I turned to look at Zeus, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why?" I asked simply, hoping he could help me make sense of my dreams.

"I killed him myself. He can rise." Zeus said and I realized that he believe his words.

He was that cocky.

"He believes he can come back." I said.

"He should be able to talk to you. Stop making this up." He growled and I felt anger rush in my veins, but I pushed it away.

"But…" He cut me off and I wanted to strangle him.

"I wish not to hear about your fantasies anymore." He said and turned to talk to Hera.

"Zeus! You have to listen to me! He is going to rise and try to take over the world. We have to precautions now, before he is knocking on our door with a fully prepared army, while we have nothing." I wanted to hit him and knock sense into him, but I knew he would never believe me until it was too late.

"Kara." he said pointedly, wanting me to stop, but I couldn't.

"You want to lie to them again. You want to tell all the demigods there is nothing to worry about, until you are calling all of them here to protect you. You don't want to tell them until they are carting off their own in body bags, if there is anything left of them. I will not stand for it, Zeus! I never had and I will not start now!" I was screaming, now letting the anger in control, and I could felt the thunder rumbling outside, connecting us.

"Kara." he growled and I was about to scream in rage.

They weren't listening to me. They never listen to me when the time arises that they need to.

"What about your daughter?" I asked, playing the only card that I knew would make him listen to me.

"What are you talking?" He tried to control his voice, but I could tell he was wavering in this fight now.

"Thalia Grace or do you want me to bring him up?" I asked, daring him to make me say the child of Jupiter's name.

"Don't you dare bring them up." He growled and I saw him shift to Jupiter, the laurels and long purple robes.

"Your daughter could be the prophecy child and she needs an army to led." I said, wanting them to know that can't just have more child and the problem would eventually go away.

"You can't expect us to just fuel your fear driven dreams Kara." Hera hissed out at me and I knew she knew something about his kids, especially the Roman one.

"They are not dreams they are threats to me and to you made by Kronos himself." I wanted slap her, I hated how she always downgrading me or sending me out to fight monsters with no memories.

"You can not be feeling pity for him, Kara?" Athena asked me. "Trying to make him look stronger than he is. He is too weak to rise, father made sure of that."

Athena never believed me when it came to matters like this. I had tried to tell her about my heritage before, but she hadn't believe me when I said that they hadn't faded.

"Don't go playing cards you don't know how to handle." Zeus said, finally regaining his composure after the threat I had.

"You are treating me like I'm a child. New to the whole playing cards game, but I have played with more power than you could ever know. I may not be immortal, but I know the power I have inside me. I know when a threat arise that needs to be looked at. You can't expect me to do everything you say all the time without expecting me to ask the same of you. Just this once listen to my words, just as I have to yours." I was practically begging now, I didn't want more demigods to die because of their inability to listen to me.

"Kara you don't know what you are talking about." Athena said with tone and look that screamed stop it now.

"You don't know how stupid this decision your making is." I growled back, hoping her fatal flaw would come into play and continue this argument.

"Do not egg me on Kara. You know what will happen." She gripped her spear, that had been sitting next to her throne, and I knew that I had hooked her.

"You remember the last time that you said that. You couldn't remember your own name for a month." I willed my sword to appear in my hand, this had a taken a turn, but I knew I could talk to her if we fought.

"They will be no fighting at this meeting." Zeus boomed and we both turned to face him.

Shame written on Athena's face, for letting her flaw get the best of her, and anger painted on mine, I needed a planner to help me with my next move.

"Kara you will speak no more of this nonsense. Understood." Zeus said and I sighed, knowing I can't win this battle here.

"Yes." I mumbled and he started to talk about something else with Poseidon.

"Council dismissed." Zeus thunder and I was going to yell at him that it wasn't a council if they wasn't counsel him, but with one pointed look I knew to keep quiet.

Most of the gods groused since we mainly focused on me trying to convince the gods that Kronos was going to rising.

I shrunk down to human size as all the gods exit. The demigods were here and they was going to be a party, but I just wanted to go home to Annabeth.

I limply floated off the chair as the demigods started to flood out a few lagging behind, still stunned at my accusations. Zoe stood in front of Artemis's throne waiting for me, I suppose, we still had to keep up the charade, but I didn't feel like doing anything.

"Kara. Thou tried to convince them, but thou knows how hard they are to convince." Zoe said reaching for my hand, but I pulled away from her.

"It's not that. They have never listen to me. My heritage, the Giant War, and anything that you want to add to that list, Zoe." I said, pressing my back against Artemis's throne, trying to hold back the tears that rested behind my eyes.

"It's not thou's fault." I looked up into her volcanic eyes and wondered if she had shared that dream that Eros gave to me.

"It will be my fault when demigods lose their lives." I growled at her and started to walk away from her, the anger fueling my body and words.

I thought she was going to let me go. Walk out just like when she took her oath with Artemis, but her calloused hand grabbed my hand and felt my breath hitch with surprise. Especially when she spun me around and made me face her.

"Don't listen to thy head. Listen to thee words. Thou is not to be blame for the gods' blindness and never should. Thou hast tried and shouldn't give up at this waypoint." She held my face making me look into her compassionate eyes, that screamed in belief for me.

"Hey, Kara." I looked at Zoe, who smiled and turned my head to look at who called me.

I turned to see a group of six demigods walking towards me and in the lead was Juliet and her boyfriend Michael.

"Hmmm." I looked over as Zoe pressed a kiss onto the side of my face and I hoped that she didn't see the blush that came after.

"Is what you say true?" Michael asked and I had to admire his straightforwardness and deep southern accent.

"Yes. Kronos will rise, but not now. Not in this decade." I said and Zoe released her grip on my face, I didn't want her let go of it.

"I don't care if he rises tomorrow or two centuries from now, if I'm alive I will fight for you." Michael said and then turned around to the other demigods. "Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" was shouted among them and I felt the tears rise again at the show of courage from these demigods I had never even met.

"Why?" Zoe asked, voicing my question.

"You know my uncle." Michael said.

"My mother isn't always right." Juliet said.

"Our father likes casualties. We don't want to be like him." Twins of Ares, Martha and Mavrik said.

"My father is too much egotistical and not enough caring to his children." Stevie, the daughter of Apollo, said.

"My parent may not care about me, but I care about my friends." Nicolas of Nemesis said.

I felt the tears raise from my eyes as I pulled all of them into a large hug. This is why I love demigods. They rally around a fallen one and put them on their shoulders so they can see the great world from a different angle.

"Thank you." I choked out and whispered a blessing into the air, I was giving them a happy life. Even if it ended early, it would be full of happiness, love, and success. "But I could never ask this of you."

"You aren't. We are just doing what our parents want from us. Warriors they flick at a problem, hoping one will finish it off." The twins replied and punched each other in the shoulder.

"You are one of us. You stand with us and you fall with us." Nicolas said and pulled Stevie into a headlock, while she giggled.

"Kara." I looked over at Zoe, I had almost forgotten about her.

She gave me a smile and I pulled her into the circle. She gripped my hand as if it was a lifeline in this hard world.

"Hey guys." We turned to look at Stevie. "You want to a sing-along here."

The campers happily agreed and I pulled Zoe into my arms, hoping just hold her for a minute.

 _It's a hard-knock life for us!_

 _It's a hard-knock life for us!_

' _Stead of treated_. Stevie sang.

 _We get tricked!_ We replied back, laughter in the air.

' _Stead of kisses._ She sang.

 _We get kicked._ The twins nailed each other, but continued on.

 _It's a hard-knock life!_

 _Got no folks to speak of, so,_

 _It's a hard-knock row we how_

 _Cotton blankets._ Stevie had a wonderful voice that could carry.

' _Steada wool._ The tables had turned, but we continued on.

 _Empty bellies._ She belted out and looked towards us.

' _Steada full._ Zoe kissed my cheek and I blushed again.

 _It's a hard-knock life!_

 _Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin?_ Stevie sang and then pointed at Zoe and I.

 _Don't it seem like there's never any light?_ We sang together and everyone stopped.

"Oh my gods," Stevie gushed. "Perfect harmony of an alto and a soprano. I have never heard that in all my life."

I looked at Zoe and remember when we used to sing to each other when the other was down, but I don't think that we ever sang together. She smiled and sang a note I knew well.

( **Bold is Zoe,** _Italics is Kara_ , and normal is both)

 **Little do you know**

 **How I'm breaking while you fall asleep**

 **Little do you know**

 **I'm still haunted by the memories**

 **Little do you know**

 **I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece**

 **Little do you know**

 **I need a little more time**

 **Underneath it all I'm captive by the hole inside**

 **I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind**

 **I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fighter**

 **Little do you know**

 **I need a little more time**

 _I'll wait, I'll wait_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain,_

 _I'll wait_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid,_

 _I'll wait_

 _The love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _Little do you know_

 _I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_

 _I, I love you 'till the sun dies_

Oh wait, just wait

I love you like I've never felt the pain,

Just wait

I love you like I've never been afraid,

Just wait

Our love is here and here to stay

 **So lay your head on me**

 _I'll wait_ **I'll wait** , _I'll wait_ **I'll wait**

I love you like you've never felt the pain,

 _I'll wait_ **I'll wait**

I promise you don't have to be afraid,

I'll wait

The love is here and here to stay

So lay your head on me

Lay your head on me

So lay your head on me

' _Cause little you do know_

 _I,I love you 'til the sun dies_

I wrapped my arms around Zoe's body, giving her a tight hug and inhaling her familiar scent of golden delicious and wood smoke. We heard clapping and quickly released each other with a light blush playing on her cheek.

"You guys make me jealous." Stevie said. "I mean so much talent and I have never heard you sing."

"Well after that heart touching event, why don't we go enjoy a party with friends and family." Juliet said and kissed Michael's cheek causing the boy to blush.

"Ok." The twins said and started to punch each other while walking out.

"I going to have to see my dad flirt with people. Great." Stevie said, pulling Nicolas out by the arm and I knew they were going to be together.

Juliet and Michael started to walk out of the throne room, but stopped when they noticed we weren't following them.

"You coming?" Michael asked and grabbed Juliet's hand.

"Yeah." I said and lower myself so Zoe could hop onto my back.

"We are coming." Zoe said, finishing my sentence for me.

*(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)*

"Lady Kara and Lady Zoe would you like a drink?" A nymph fluttered near us with a silver platter covered in drinks.

"Sure." Zoe said and grabbed the nearest drink to her, while I looked skeptically at the drinks.

"Where did they come from?" I asked cautiously, knowing to never trust one that calls you lady.

"Dionysus's magic of course." She pointed towards the wine god and his wife as they walked through crowds.

"Ok…" I said and tentatively took a drink.

The nymph walked through the crowd and disappeared without much of a trace. I felt Zoe's hand brush mine and I looked over at her.

She slowly swayed to the music that she was hearing and took a small sip of her drink. Gods, she was beautiful even in her normal hunter's outfit, that was torn and stained from monsters attacks and rogue tree branches.

She caught me looking at her and smiled at me. I took a sip of my drink and smiled back. Was this kind of like flirting?

She set her drink aside and took my hand. She pulled me out into a street where everyone was dancing and quickly assumed the position for a waltz. One hand out for me to take and the other on my shoulder. I quickly followed suit, not wanting to let her down. My hand intertwined with hers and the other on her hip.

"Thee has missed this side of thou." Zoe said as we started to dance to whatever song was playing her head, because in mine was not a waltzing song.

"What side?" I asked and spun her around, making her giggle.

"The one that the demigods bring out. The one that hopes and smiles." She said as I dipped her, I would one day thank Aphrodite for teaching me romantic dances.

"It has been a long time since I was around demigods that believe so strongly in protecting their futures and wish to displease their parents." I mused and she spun me around.

"Nor has thee. The hunters just blindly follow milady around." Zoe said and pressed a kiss into my cheek as a minor goddess walked towards us.

"I miss camp and you. You remember our crazy adventures together. Zoe and Kara taking on the world, or more like Zoe and Kara somehow avoid capture and being tazed in every country." I said making her laugh.

"Thee always has wondered how we didn't get arrested except for in Mexico." Zoe said.

"If you had said you spoke Spanish then we wouldn't have been arrested for drug cartel, but no you had to wait until they booked us before you told me." I said and smiled, remember the four days we spent in a Mexican jail.

"It wasn't thee's fault. If thou had been acting suspicious we would have never been arrested." She said causing me to narrow my eyes.

"Have you always looked this beautiful?" I asked and I pretty sure my speech slurred multiple times in that sentence alone.

"Have thou always looked that adorable?" Zoe replied with a slurred question to mine.

"You want to go somewhere?" What was I saying? No, she had to go to Artemis's temple and rest with the other hunters.

"Sure." She said and wrapped her hand around my upper back while I put mine on her lower back.

 **Aphrodite's POV**

I watched as Kara led Zoe off to a temple, where they would sleep together. No they would have sex. Kara just need warmth and a strong set of hands to keep her tethered to the ground and I was giving her a well deserved night of it.

I had to laugh to myself at her stupidity. After foiling one of my attempts of giving her a love potion. She just as easily drinks one while staring at her love, without sensing anything.

They really can say love is blind.

*(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)**(**)*

 **Kara's POV**

"Huh? Where am I?" I moaned and rubbed my head, that was pounding.

I felt a soft bed under me and a nice heat source next to me. I shifted towards the heat source, drawing in more heat even though I was the hottest human on earth. Literally my body temperature is 130 degrees fahrenheit.

The heat source was soft and firm and I cracked open my eyes hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. Brown almost black hair covered the pillow next to mine and a tan body laid next to mine. I bolted up, scared that we had done it only to discover that we were only in our pajamas.

Zoe mumbled in her sleep and rolled over snuggling into my body. I froze. What was she going to think about this if she woke and discovered us like this? I could blame Aphrodite for this, and truth be told it wasn't a lie, but she would still be mad at me and I couldn't let this hurt the friendship I forged with her again.

I looked around and discovered we were in a spare bedroom of Aphrodite. I shut my eyes and quickly concentrated on the floor beside the bed. With a small pop, I was laying on the cold wood flooring on the room.

I stood up and looked at Zoe's sleeping form. Hair covering her beautiful face, tan arms hugging the spot where I had been, and legs splayed in a weird angle that would have hurt anyone else.

I couldn't leave her sleeping here or she would know what had happened and be even more angry. I bit my lip in panic realizing what I had to do. I quickly picked her up, bridal side and she nestled her head into my neck with a few mumbles here and there.

Concentrating and praying to my mother, that this wouldn't wake her. I teleported to Artemis's temple and just my luck I landed right in the middle of where all the hunters were snoozing, and snoring in some cases, away.

"Gods. I hate you Fates." I whispered and quietly spread my wings, with a light flap that only disturbing a few blankets and hairs.

I flittered over to the alcove where there was an empty bedroll and knew this was Zoe's spot. I slowly lowered her down into her bedroll and pulled a stray blanket from some unlucky hunter's grasps. I laid it over her body and tucked the edges under her, just like she liked it.

With a sigh I flew out of Artemis's temple my cheeks blazing with shame of stupidity and want.

I _hated_ this night for that reason.

I _hated_ this year for the different attempts the love gods had made.

 **So that is the chapter and hopeful another chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. Flames accepted.**

 **Godeleus out (::)**

I _hated_ the gods doing this to and thinking they were helping me out.

I _hated_ myself, because I wasn't strong enough to keep it in.

Because there I sat on the edge of Olympus sobbing and rubbing the star-shaped scar on my cheek. Wishing my life could just stop for a moment and let me breath and catch my bearings before continuing, but I knew that could never happen.


End file.
